Her Sinner
by EternallyFlawless
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hinata Hyuga has to choose between love and responsibilities, when she is married to Gaara Sabaku. Gaara battles his demons whilst Hinata is as pure and innocent as ever. Will their fate lead to love, amongst the two? Will Gaara ever be able to control his demons? Can Hinata save him from the darkness, he has drowned in? Rated M for safety. OCs!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I.

Questions.

"B-But father, I-I'm only e-eighteen years old…" The eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga's expression did not falter, although mentally she was screaming at her father. She had only recently turned an adult, a week ago and it was pretty obvious that her excitement was pretty short lived.

Hinata Hyuga being the eldest daughter of her father, and the heiress to the Hyuga Clan, she was well aware of the duties that would always weigh upon her wherever she went. Even as an adolescent, when her midnight blue hair had been but a short hime-cut, and when she had been admiring a certain blond haired ninja, Hinata was well aware that upon adulthood she would have to carry out her responsibilities as the heiress to the Hyuga Clan, and more importantly, as the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. But she was only a child, at that time.

At eighteen, her responsibilities had started taking a distinct shape in her life. Hinata could say nothing, nor protest at the mercy of her father.

"It is done, Hinata." The head of the Hyuga Clan spoke very little, even less to his daughter, but when he did speak – _no one_ protested. That was the power of the head.

With no further place to answer any prying questions, Hiashi retired from his daughter's presence, and locked himself in some unknown parts of the Hyuga estate.

Hinata had never had the chance to have a proper conversation with her father, and although she was _mentally_ wanting to lunge at him and beg him to change the decision, she was fully aware that doing something like that would only cause more trouble than help. She had no option, but to bow down to the inevitable decision left by her father.

But at only eighteen, how could Hinata ever begin to accept her fate? How could she learn to adjust to the idea, and even worse, to the new environment? She could barely adjust to insignificant changes in her life presently, and to accept something like _this_. Did her father have no heart? Did Hiashi Hyuga really have no love for his daughter, that he was willing to ship her off to an alien place – not to mention, a completely different village?

 _Sunagakure._

There was something innately creepy about that name.

Hinata, in all her years as a ninja, was aware of the village and its infamous inhabitants. More importantly, she was well aware of the Sabaku siblings – especially the youngest Sabaku.

During the Chunin Exams, although she was not physically present at the time, Hinata had heard about Gaara's battle with his opponent, Rock Lee. Naruto Uzumaki, the blond haired ninja whom Hinata was so fond of, had knit the story very well. He left out the graphic scene of Rock Lee's arms and limbs being crushed and subsequently, broken by the redhead. But story made short, Hinata was aware of Sabaku Gaara's murderous ways. Everyone knew that he had been the host to the One Tailed Demon, Shukaku, which controlled him in ways. The demon within, was bloodthirsty and no amount of bloodshed was too much for it. For Shukaku, and for Gaara, killing in cold blood satiated the thirst for blood, and hatred for human kind respectively. Although he enjoyed killing, and earned several enemies being the son of Rasa, Gaara was always protected subconsciously by the sand that he controlled. Up until later, he had discovered that the sand protection was not the doing of the One Tailed Shukaku, but the doing of his mother, Karura who loved her child dearly and died giving birth to him.

Since the battle against Naruto, Gaara had changed his murderous ways, or so it seemed. He went on to become the Fifth Kazekage of Suna, and subsequently earned the respect of many in his village despite their long-lived fear.

Hinata had heard many rumors about Gaara still retaining his murderous ways – the battle of Oritake and Suna being the most significant evidence. The Kazekage was rumored to have given into the Shukaku, whom he had been caging for the past years, and he apparently swept his enemies completely in cold blood. No remorse, nothing.

Hinata shuddered at the thought of the massacre.

 _Has fate left nothing better for me?_ The pale eyed heiress mused gravely over the news just dropped by her father. _Why would he have me ma-_

"You haven't even started packing, Hinata" her thoughts were obviously interrupted by the appearance of her cousin Neji Hyuga. He was the epitome of a typical Hyuga, in the clan. He was everything Hinata was not, and that was what made them such an inseparable pair.

"B-Brother, did y-you know about t-this a-all this t-time?" Upon being nervous, Hinata only stuttered more than she wanted to. It was an abominable habit, which would never leave her. Yet, strangely, without her unique stutter, Hinata could never really be herself. It was an inseparable part of herself.

She noticed the twitch in his eyebrow, and the stiffness in his posture, but he did not falter much. Neji's pale eyes showed no emotion, but his expression was slightly pained. His relationship with Hinata was that of a hate/love nature. During the Chunin Exams, he openly voiced his distaste for the unsuitable heiress to the Hyuga Clan – he nearly killed her, in fact. It was driven by his jealousy that such an unsuitable person would be the head of their pride – when he was so suitable. He was jealous that he was not a part of the main family branch like his cousin was. Honestly, Neji found Hinata extremely weak and unsuitable to run as the head of their clan.

Much later, Neji made peace with his cousin and from there, they had been inseparable. It was true that they had a colossal difference amongst their personalities, but that did not come in the way of their sibling-affection.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I had to follow protocol" Neji started quietly, as he glanced at his cousin, "I didn't think it would come to this. Uncle Hiashi made it clear that everything would be _taken care_ of" He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh. _This would not go well…_

Quite frankly, Neji's answer was less than satisfactory.

"T-Taken care of? W-What do you m-mean, b-brother?" by this point, Hinata's anger subsequently died down but she was still extremely curious. _Did something happen to father?_

Neji was aware that this day would approach soon, but he could not fathom in his wildest dreams that _this_ day would come _so_ quickly. He took another long, heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, Hinata, I cannot discuss this with you at the moment." Neji started, quietly, "But please know that Uncle Hiashi did this for the best."

"M-My father is forcing my m-marriage to a s-stranger and t-this is the b-best explanation y-you give?" Although, the pale eyed heiress did not want to break down in front of her cousin, Hinata could not control her emotions. She wasn't to be blamed, anyway. She was merely eighteen and already her future was being decided, a future in which she had no say in.

How could she ever accept Gaara Sabaku as her husband? How could she leave her home - The _only_ home she had ever known?

 _A/N :_ This one's too short, but questions will be answered soon in the following chapters! So please bear with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP! In the meantime, please feel free to criticize and review )lols.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II.

 _ **Title : Goodbyes**_.

Hinata Hyuga was never the one to question her father's decisions. She was aware of her failure, and lack of talent unlike her cousins, Neji and sister, Hanabi. Although, Hanabi Hyuga was her younger sister – only fifteen years old – everyone in the Hyuga clan was aware that she was far, _far_ more stronger than her elder sister.

No matter how many times Hinata tried practicing with her gentle fist techniques, and Byakugan dojutsu, she could never compete against Hanabi. Neji was a completely different story. He was the most powerful ninja in the Hyuga clan, and everybody respected him for it.

Hinata? Not so much. People loved her for her gentle personality, and generosity, but no one feared her and no one thought of her to be too powerful.

She was a failure, in some words, and an ordinary ninja, in other words.

But more importantly, she was not the person to be made head of the Hyuga clan. She was just, far too weak.

All her life, even with teammates like Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba and their leader Kurenai-sensei, Hinata was seen as a weaker ninja. She tried to prove to everyone that she was stronger than _that_ , but she failed miserably. She excelled in academics, nearly letting Naruto cheat off of her paper, but in Hiashi's eyes, that did not count.

 _And so he was packing her off to wed a stranger._

"It's not fair!"

Hanabi Hyuga was always the last person to know of matters concerning her elder sister, and she did not blame her for it. She was the baby of the Hyuga clan, and she enjoyed all the attention and affection given to her.

But there were times, when she felt like an outcast, because she felt that it was her right to know about matters of such importance, related to her family.

Like, now.

"L-Life isn't a-always f-fair, Hanabi," the indigo haired heiress responded quietly, but she knew better than to upset her sister's already foul mood, "T-This is m-my destiny and I h-have to a-accept it either w-way."

 _Let's try this._

Hinata held a lavender colored cloth tightly to her chest, and then turned towards her sister with a sad smile plastered on her chapped lips. Her pale eyes were watering slightly, but she blinked back the tears.

Hanabi might have seen through her failed charade, but even if she had- she made no protest about it. She stood there frozen, by the bedroom door, and after what seemed like _hours_ of silence, she started slowly towards Hinata's canopy. Her luggage bag lay open and nearly empty, with piles of clothes scattered on the mattress. But then again, who could blame Hinata? How could she think of packing her wardrobe, when she was about to marry a _stranger_ , in the next co _u_ ple of days?

"I can't believe father would do such a thing," the younger indigo haired sibling sighed in exasperation, while folding some of her elder sister's clothes and placing them neatly in the luggage bag. "The least he could have done, was let you know earlier."

 _Or he could have given a proper explanation…_

"B-Brother, d-do you want to h-help us p-pack, t-too?" Hanabi instantly quietened down, for she was almost too afraid to speak in front of her elder cousin. Neji Hyuga's entrance was self explanatory – full of strength and commanded respect.

"Hanabi is right," Neji spoke quietly, but firmly – for, he too knew that his cousin deserved better. The least she deserved was to be made aware of such an arrangement prior to its date. "Uncle should have told you about this, much earlier."

Hinata's slowly freezing heart, warmed up a little. Earlier, she had confronted her cousin, without much success which made her very frustrated, but to discover that he was on her side, made her feel _better._

Surely, Neji started taking the duty of helping his cousins, in packing Hinata's belongings in a luggage bag, and before he knew it – they were actually having a proper conversation. He felt that he owed at least that much, to his elder cousin.

"Tenten and I, will be coming with you to Suna," the thought had been swimming in Neji's mind ever since Hinata confronted him about her marriage, but now he was firm on his thought. Hinata deserved protection, and he was more than willing to give it to her. Tenten would not mind either, since she had somewhat become a part of the Hyuga family by being with Neji. "Uncle Hiashi has given permission to see you off."

Hinata's gaze snapped up at her cousin, at the mention of her father. In her wildest dreams, she could not wonder as to why Hiashi Hyuga did such a cruel thing to her, but upon hearing her cousin's decision her heart warmed up just a little more.

"T-Thank you, b-brother", She did not, and would not protest. Hinata smiled gratefully at her cousin, who returned it with a rare slight smile.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Hanabi interrupted their small sibling moment. She had been quietly, folding clothes and placing them in a neat pile in the luggage bag but she could not contain herself upon hearing that her cousins would be travelling to Sunagakure village.

Neji , shot a worried glance towards Hinata and she instantly understood his silent message. She might have been a failure as a ninja, but she was still pretty smart. She understood that there was obvious danger if the youngest Hyuga travelled all the way to an alien village.

"H-Hanabi, f-father wont a-allow it and you know t-that," the pale eyed woman was upset that her younger sister could not attend her wedding, but she was aware that it was for her own safety, "I-I will visit y-you from S-Suna very soon."

Everyone knew that Hiashi Hyuga's words were final and no one could defy his decision. Not even Hanabi Hyuga. So although she was very upset upon hearing of the declination to her offer, she knew better than to openly resist her father's words. She pouted, and quietly went back to packing.

 **~ The Next Day ~**

Hiashi Hyuga did not come outside of his lair to bid his daughter goodbye. He remained inside the walls of his gloomy room. No one was to disturb him for he was meant to sit in meditation. He did not come outside for breakfast either.

"It's nearly nine, Hinata, we really should make a move!" Tenten, was a pleasant brunette haired woman whose hair was tied in two buns. She was beautiful in a china-doll kind of way. Tenten always wore a more Chinese styled attire, and it suited her just fine. Being Neji's wife, she had duties to fulfill too, but she was no failure like Hinata. She was actually pretty strong like her husband.

"C-Coming Tenten!" Hinata called to her cousin-in-law, whilst having an emotional goodbye with her younger sister. Tears threatened to stain her porcelain cheeks, but she was determined not to break down in front of Hanabi. "S-Stay strong, Hanabi. T-Take care of f-father, and d-don't worry about m-me. Y-You will b-be f-fine without m-me-"

"You will come to visit me right? Don't worry about father, he will be okay" Hanabi found it odd that their father would not see his first born off, knowing she was to belong to another clan in a different village, but she did not bother herself much over it. She knew better than to do that. Hanabi had to focus on her sister instead.

Hinata knew it was getting late, and their band of horses were getting impatient, but well, some of them just had to suck it up. She was leaving her home and accepting a stranger into her life, she was going to take her own sweet time and anyone having a problem with that, would have to answer to her.

"G-Goodbye little s-sister," the pale eyed woman's already white skin looked twice as pale, and her eyes were already brimming up with tears. She pulled her sister close to her breast, and embraced her for the longest time, as she ran her slender fingers through Hanabi's already messed up indigo hair. The younger Hyuga, nuzzled her dampened face against the front of Hinata's white and lavender kimono, hugging her twice as hard as the elder one. Their embrace, though it lasted only for a few moments, seemed to go on for hours.

Such was the power of sibling love.

Neji and Tenten had already left the estate quarters, and Hinata was grateful that her cousin did not have see her breaking down – he might have disapproved.

She was also very grateful that her father allowed one servant to accompany her throughout her trip to Suna, and possibly stay there with her should she need any protection of sorts. Matsuri had been a loyal servant to her for several years. The brunette haired woman was always the one to help Hinata pick out a dress for any occasion. She was like, Hinata's silent shadow.

 _This is it…_ Hinata mused observantly, while striding outside to her cousin, with Matsuri close behind.

Before climbing up onto her mare, Yurei, Hinata turned to look at the Hyuga estate one last time before she was forced to call an alien place, her home. How she would miss her home. Sighing heavily, she turned away and with faint determination, went forth.

 _Maybe, this was all for the best._

 _Maybe , by accepting this fate, she would be able to prove that she was not a failure. To herself. To her father._

A/N : I'm sorry about this one! I agree, its probably a little boring anyway lols. I've been lacking some inspiration but I promise that I'll try to make it better in the next chapter :3 I hope you're liking the story so far. Also, sorry for not updating earlier! Been caught up with some things.

Enjoy! Review too please c:


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III.

Title : Meetings.

Hinata was beginning to grow tired of the increasing hours on horseback – she did not know the exact time as she wasn't wearing a wristwatch or anything, but she understood from the way the shadows of the horses and their riders fell on the sand, that it was nearing sun-down. She sighed in exasperation and exhaustion, as she reined in her mare gently. The other horses had already galloped far ahead, leaving only Hinata, Matsuri and Tenten's horses for the last.

Neji was far ahead, and with some victory significant in his voice, he called out, "Hold your steeds, we have almost reached", which snapped Hinata out of her exhausted reverie. She had been daydreaming about lavender lilies floating in the pond of the Hyuga estate, and sitting by the pond. She had been sitting with the blond ninja of Konoha village, of whom she was so fond. He had apparently plucked another lavender colored flower of an unknown species, and tucked it most gently on the indigo headed woman.

Now being snapped out of her daydream, Hinata blinked twice – shaking the impossible thought out of her mind. She knew now that there was no turning back, and should she dare to turn back anyhow, there would be no place for her to live. It was a given fact, that Hiashi used her marriage as an ultimatum – get married, or never return.

As her mare galloped ahead, Hinata could clearly see the tallest tower in the Sunagakure village. To say it looked like a tower, was an understatement. It was, most certainly a tower – but in the most grandest fashion. The dome of the tower had on it, etched in kanji, "Suna" in bold, beautiful ink. The entire tower however, looked fashionable with metal and glass walling.

The small village of Suna, looked cold and hostile as compared to the village of Konohagakure.

Hinata shuddered as she felt a cold breeze brush past her, despite the humidity and climate of the sand village.

 **Meanwhile, inside the Suna tower.**

The redhead of Suna village, sat at his office with his fingers massaging his pained temples. Very briefly, his finger brushed across the kanji for 'love' etched on his forehead, as his pale teal orbs closed for a brief minute.

 _Flashback :_

" _Y-Yashumaru… Why?" a young redheaded boy,merely of the age 7, kneeled in front of an unmasked Anbu of the Suna village. His eyes, which had dark rings of black throughout, were overflowing with tears. His tiny hands were shaking uncontrollably, as was his tiny form. In one hand, he held a tiny teddy bear whose one eye had been ripped out with brute force, and his other hand was clasped tightly to his aching chest._

 _The unmasked Anbu, so called 'Yashamaru', lay limp in his pool of blood, with more blood pouring out of his mouth and oozing out of his nose. With every word that was coughed up, more blood seemed to pour out of his mouth. His dull eyes, were staring at the redheaded child, but didn't seem to really look into his broken soul._

 _He was nearly dead._

" _It was an order from the Fourth Kazekage," Yashamaru winced in pain, but he managed to cough out some of his last words before blowing himself up to death, "I was ordered to kill you, Gaara."_

 _The child named Gaara, tried to find some solace in his uncle's words – he was forced to kill the child. Surely this meant that he had some love for the redhead, then?_

" _I had an option."_

 _Instantly, Gaara's already broken heart was shattered into a billion more pieces._

" _I hated you, Gaara. I've always hated you for killing my sister." And with these as his last words, yashamaru blew himself up to his death, leaving Gaara alone to his misery._

 _From that moment on, Gaara the unloved child, decided to live for himself and love only himself, thereby living up to his namesake._

 _End of flashback._

The Fifth Kazekage's eyes snapped open. Nothing much had changed since the death of his uncle yashamaru.

Gaara Sabaku could _still_ control sand, to his advantage. The demon, Shukaku, was _still_ hosted by him, causing him to remain an insomniac – thus explaining the dark black rings around his pale teal orbs – and more importantly, he was _still_ a sociopath, meaning that his murderous ways weren't completely forgotten.

But, he had changed.

Ever since the battle with Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara had changed. And now, after emulating Naruto's ways, the redhead was able to rise up as the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, surpassing his father. Gaara was successful at earning his place as Suna's leader, with the peoples' respect. But they still feared him, for he _was_ someone to be feared. He was still hosting the One Tailed Shukaku.

But, he was a changed man now.

And his responsibilities as Suna's leader, was proving to be very tiresome for him. Being forced to stay up every night was one story, but being forced to handle strenuous paper-work without any sleep was a completely different story.

Gaara had been exceptionally busy that morning, and was obviously oblivious to the apparent arrival of the Hyuga members. He was too caught up with his work, and studying them all, was proving to be nearly impossible.

A soft knock, snapped him out of his present state. He remained calm, and unsurprised by the intruder's invasion of his privacy, but he looked expectant.

"They have arrived."

A woman with blond hair, tied in four messy pigtails walked right in, demanding the Kazekage's attention. She was clad in a yellow dainty kimono, but she wore it exceedingly well with a matching colored hand-fan in her hands. Carrying a fan was her signature look, it seemed. However, her expression was not faltered – she was neither happy, nor was she frowning-, but her dark black orbs did grow darker, if that was possible.

Gaara's expression did not falter either. He kept a straight face, but had he been blessed with eyebrows, they probably would have been raised, just slightly.

He nodded, and mumbled a monotonous, "Hn," in response to the blond woman, "I will be out shortly, keep them company until then Temari."

He had certainly changed.

Hinata Hyuga, along with her cousin and his wife, and her loyal maid, sat inside a huge room. _Huge_ was again, an understatement. The entire room was painted in a sandy bronze color which, although looked ve _ry_ rich, made the entire room look gloomy and hostile. There was a sprawling carpet that lay diagonally, above which stood a clean glass coffee table. On three sides of the coffee table, stood a large sofa shaped in a U – the sofa cover, again, was upholstered in bronze color. Opposite the sofa, stood four humongous bay windows – that looked actually like bay doors. To contrast the glaring sunlight from these windows, were a heavy pair of golden upholstered curtains.

Placed exactly above the coffee table, hung the biggest crystal chandelier that Hinata had ever laid eyes on. She came from a rich family too, but the Hyuga home did not have interior designing as good as this. Her house back in Konohagakure was a lot more simple, and more traditional than uber modern like the place she was in right now.

The main decorative piece of art in this lounge room, was a sculpture. If Hinata had not glanced a second time, she would have mistaken this sculpture to be made entirely out of sand – but that was not exactly the easiest to do – but she realized it was just coated externally with sand – or a sand by product to mimic its texture and coarseness. The sculpture however was of a man, with rough messed hair, and with commanding eyes. His mouth was thinned to a frown, and he stood in an upright position holding a scepter like stick in his right hand, and his left hand akin to his waist. His attire was typical Suna – a cloth wrapped around his shoulders, which was worn above a black shirt, and black trousers.

"The Fourth Kazekage," Hinata startled and nearly jumped right out of her seat, next to Neji, who turned his gaze to the owner of the husky feminine voice. "Our father, was a man of great power." Temari, the blond haired woman with four pigtails stood next to the life-sized statue – when she entered in the room, and silently took her place, no one was able to fathom.

Neji nodded in approval, but Hinata wanted to pry further into the subject. The man, this statue, did not seem very pleasant to look at. Temari probably understood this, because right there, she half-smiled and added, "But he did a lot of _bad_ things, under his power."

Hinata could not meet Temari's eyes right then, so she lowered her gaze to her lap, "I-I'm sor-"

"That is enough, Temari."

Gaara stood, by the huge double door gate, with his arms crossed across his chest. His expression looked a little more pained than usual, but he stayed calm. His mouth was pressed in a thin line, and his pale teal eyes scanned everyone in the room – particularly, Hinata.

Walking slowly towards his elder sister, Gaara took his place next to the Fourth Kazekage's statue and turned to the blond haired woman, in distant anticipation, expecting her to say something.

"This is Suna's leader and the current Kazekage-"

"Gaara Sabaku. The host to the One Tailed Shukaku." Neji stood up instantly and moved towards the silent redheaded man. He held out his pale skinned hand towards Gaara, expecting him to do the same and exchange a formal greeting.

But he did not.

"Neji Hyuga, son of Hizashi and a child prodigy." Gaara simply stated, monotonously. He didn't excel in pleasantries and greetings. He liked going straight to the matter of interest – or as the case maybe, business.

"This is my wife, Tenten, and my cousin – Hinata Hyuga." The longer haired ninja stood beside his wife who had joined him to exchange pleasantries with Gaara. But the leader of Suna, was interested elsewhere. He didn't care for sweet nothings like this.

His pale eyes turned to the indigo haired heiress who stood up and walked forward, taking her place beside her cousin. Gaara watched her move, intently, as she moved slightly further and bowed to him.

"L-Lord Gaara, it is a p-pleasure to m-meet you." Hinata, knew this was just the beginning. She would have to respect this man for the rest of her life, and it was probably for the best if she started from this point on. She was aware of his gaze on her, and this made her a lot more nervous than usual, but she was determined to present a proper impression of herself.

"Pleasure is all mine, Lady Hinata."

A/N : I hope you're liking it so far! I was a tad bit excited for this chapter but I did not put my best into it. Again I'm sorry for the lack of effort cause somethings are going on right now and I need more time to myself. Lols. Anyway I hope you liked this and are liking the story so far!


	4. Chapter IV

_**Title : Dinners.**_

Matsuri had been serving Hinata Hyuga since childhood. She grew up being with this gentle natured young woman, and from whatever she knew of her mistress, Hinata was very light-hearted, an introvert and a frightened young woman ,if you must. But of all the things she was, Hinata was not the type to give up. She was a determined soul – she was determined even when her own cousin belittled her in front her beloved ninja. No matter that she nearly died during that battle. She was not going to look _bad_ in front of Naruto Uzumaki. Not when he was the one to watch her.

And this time, no matter that Hinata had to give up on her adulthood and her freedom. She was determined to make this work. Her father had practically banished her from her home back in Konohagakure village, and this gave Hinata an odd sense of confidence. The kind of confidence that made her believe that all good could happen from that point on. _Maybe, all the bad things that happened was just a key for the better times to come._

 _Maybe I would be happy with this man?_

Hinata, at their first meeting, did not understand the redheaded Kage of Suna very well. But the only thing she did find very prominent and significant in his pale eyes was – loneliness. Gaara Sabaku was a very lonely man indeed. He looked strong and powerful and the type of person who would say something mean and harsh but would never apologize for it.

He also seemed the kind of person who would kill in cold blood, without a sense of remorse or guilt in his conscience. Was he still a cold blooded killer?

Hinata still had a lot to find out about this man, whom she would have to call her husband very soon, and there was just something about him that made her so curious. What was it that she wanted to know about him? He looked an uninteresting character who simply wore a long sleeved crimson coat with an opening at the front, which exposed a pair of black trousers. Over the coat, he wore a grey vest held in place by a strap over the shoulder and two Kage straps just below the waist. His outfit was a little outlandish, she agreed but it made him look distinguished and enhanced his authority. It suited the character he wanted to portray.

The first meeting had gone, painfully short in Hinata's opinion. She remembered how quickly Gaara was introduced, and how he excused himself just as quickly as he came into the room. Speaking of the paper-work that was piling up, Gaara darted away with Temari close behind. She wasn't the type to sit and engage in chit-chats at all. She was curt, and all business-like – as if this marriage was a business deal and not an arrangement.

"You will be taken to your respective rooms." Gaara had stated as if it was the most obvious statement, never taking his arms away from his chest. He spoke softly, in his deep husky voice which carried with it an air of hostility, but his voice echoed in Hinata's ears, like a constant ringing. "Now if you will excuse me as I have some impending appointments," he continued in his monotonous voice which filled the empty room, with a sense of urgency, "We shall meet downstairs, for dinner." And with the last of that, Gaara took his leave and went forth into unknown parts of the Suna tower.

 **~ A Few Hours Later, At Dinnertime ~**

Dinner that evening was very loud. Not only had the Sabaku siblings, and the Hyuga members, been present at the exceedingly enormous dining table, but some elderly members of the Council had joined in too. Along with the three elder members of the Kage Council, another young man joined the table and took his seat beside the eldest Sabaku sibling. The man who entered, had his hair tied up in a messy ponytail – which Hinata found to be the most significant detail to his normally ordinary appearance. He had lazy black eyes, and in both ears, he wore silver earrings. His face looked very familiar, but Hinata simply could not put a name to it. She had seen him somewhere certainly but ,where ,she had no remembrance of.

Gaara had been sitting alone in his seat, which lay just a few chairs opposite to Hinata's, and she assumed that someone would be sitting next to the Kage, but she didn't bother her head over it. She was far too nervous to even glance at his direction. She decided to put her full concentration on the soup bowl that stood on her side of the table – it was difficult to concentrate on food, knowing that Gaara's gaze was on her, but she managed not to let it distract her.

Everyone else at the table, was busy amongst themselves. Temari , for a change, was chattering with Tenten while Neji was trying to make casual conversation with the man beside Temari, 'Shikamaru'.

Of course! He had been present during the Chunin Exams, in the same team as Ino Yamanaka. She remembered, but flinched at this memory as she also recalled how her cousin was nearly willing to kill her at that time. Hinata was grateful that things had changed between them, since after.

Her thoughts at first were able to numb away the chattering of the Councils, and their discussions regarding Suna, but soon enough she snapped into reality, when a man clad in black took his place next to Gaara. By far, he looked the most outlandish with his outfit – and was that face paint that he wore? Hinata knew that staring was a bad habit, but this man somehow took all her attention.

"About time, Kankuro." The redheaded Kage of Suna, side glanced at his elder sibling, in a way that expressed his distaste for unpunctuality. However, 'Kankuro' did not seem to be upset or annoyed by the faint glint of sarcasm in his brother's voice. Instead, he ignored the remark and shifted his gaze towards the indigo haired woman, who instantly dropped her gaze to her soup bowl.

"Are you liking Suna?" Kankuro grinned at her, as if he had known her for ages and she was his long-lost friend. He was a little too friendly for his good, but Hinata enjoyed it. It made her feel homely, especially since she had been feeling a little home-sic k lately. Not knowing how to respond to the blunt question, she simply nodded for she did not want to come off as rude, or too timid. "Where are my manners? I'm Kankuro, part-time assistant and full-time brother to the Kazekage," the man seemed pleasant, and almost a little funny, which Hinata found to be refreshing from the hostile atmosphere of this alien village. Still, she could not complain for they had made an effort to make her feel at home. Even the bedroom she was taken to, by a servant, was much like the one she had back at her home – in simple words, it did not look like the typical upholstery of the Suna tower. Her rooms were painted light lavender, on all three walls with the fourth one being painted a darker shade of purple. The main furnitures of the room were a large canopy bed – much larger than the one back in her homer- with silk white curtains on all four sides. The bed came with several small lavender and indigo colored cushions. The other furniture that caught her eye was the enormous dressing table – the mirror was humongous.

Other bits and pieces of the room made her feel a lot like home, and she was grateful for that. She had an attached bathroom which looked like nothing back at home. It was sophisticated, elegant and simply beautiful. However, Hinata was not much about the curtains always drawn in her room. Albeit, the upholstered curtains looked almost royal, she preferred them to be left open to reveal the beauty of the outside world through huge bay windows.

She was still grateful, for she was aware that the Suna leader had been making an effort to make her feel at home. She thought it was sweet.

"N-Nice to meet you, Kankuro," Hinata knew she had to look up, and when she did, she stared back at bright black eyes as compared to the pale teal orbs. "I'm Hinata, b-but you knew t-that." She could not suppress a slight smile coming on. This man was pleasant, in contradiction to the Kage, whose face was always twisted in a scowl.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss one like yourself," Kankuro glanced nervously at his younger brother, the Kage, and upon noticing that the latter did not express protest openly, he returned back to the poor woman whose face was beginning to flush uncontrollably. She could not rely on her indigo tresses cascading down to cover her face, for she was sure, Kankuro could see through it, "Are they all pretty like you?" He had to press on.

Gaara watched his brother openly flirt with his affianced in front of him, and though he did not mind it right then, he certainly preferred that Kankuro stop. His dull, grave eyes seem to narrow at his remarks regarding Hyuga women.

"T-The women of our c-clan are nothing like m-me," Hinata, finally, mustered up the courage to respond to Kankuro's teasing question. She was too worked up, and she could feel her face heat up once again at the remark, but she managed to respond. It was true that the women of her clan were nothing like herself. She was a failure, and they were not. No one could be like Hinata.

"you assume that you are better than them, then?" For the first time that evening, Gaara spoke. His voice was raspy and hoarse, in contrast to the warm atmosphere in the dining room. He was aware that Kankuro was going to respond to Hinata's remarks but her observation had confused him, mildly.

"N-No that's not what I m-meant, Lord Gaara," Hinata started quietly. She raised her glance towards the redhead, and smiled forlornly. _No one is as weak as me…_ she mentally screamed at herself and for once, she wished Gaara could read her thoughts so she would not have to voice them. "T-The women of our f-family are a lot b-better than me…"

Gaara's non -existent eyebrows knitted together, and he still could not understand her meaning. Was she belittling herself deliberately? Did she really think that she was inferior to the other women of her family?

 _Weak._

Dinner continued on the table. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, and laughter was rolling throughout the room. The atmosphere was warm, for it seemed that Konohagakure and Sunagakure had been mingling.

However, Gaara did not say anything for the rest of the evening, and neither did Kankuro. He suddenly had a loss of appetite, and decided to stick to himself. Hinata stayed silent too. She seemed to be consuming meat heartily, but mentally she was pondering.

 _Flashback :_

 _Hinata's forehead was caked with blood, as were her palms. She could barely get up anymore, but the cold atmosphere in the Hyuga estate forced her up. Stumbling to stand upright, the indigo haired adolescent gazed up at her father with tears brimming down her cheeks, and yet she looked hopeful._

 _However, Hiashi Hyuga was not content. Far from it._

" _You are a failure," his cold voice was like a knife to her breaking heart. "And a failure you shall remain."_

 _Hiashi Hyuga left his daughter to herself, almost as if he was too disgusted to be seen in the same room with her. The broken ninja fell back down on her knees, and cried her heart out._

 _End of flashback._

 _ **A/N : I have been told that Hinata's stuttering is a tad bit.. disturbing. But please understand that, I have already started the story with her stuttering. Changing it now would seem a little out of place. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and will try to reduce her stuttering as much as I can. She does become bolder in the following chapters!**_

 _ **Enjoy, and please review and if you enjoy it, please click 'Favorite'! I appreciate all the love 3**_


	5. Chapter V

_**A/N :**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews! Positive feedback inspires me to continue writing :3**_

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Dassa-chan**_

 _ **NTA123**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Andwhy1**_

 _ **Orca285**_

 _ **Splaaash-attack – for reviewing! It makes me feel really special. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Title : Uncertainty.**_

Hinata and Lord Gaara were to be married the next day. In her frank opinion, Hinata found it to be the shortest interlude before her life changed forever. She never felt so conscious of her freedom until later that evening. During their last course of dinner, she began to ponder the idea of marriage and starting a new life with Lord Gaara. The air of the next day, weighed heavy on her heart.

To say she was frightened was the ultimate understatement.

After their hearty meal, most of which she could hardly keep down in her stomach, Hinata stumbled out of her chair and excused herself before rushing upstairs to her bedroom. At that moment she did not worry about getting lost. All she wanted was to get away from these people. She needed some time to herself, if not hours-maybe all of tomorrow. She wished nothing more than to stroll around the patio of the Hyuga estate, to observe the breathtaking view of verdant bushes surrounding it all. And oh, how she wished to walk by their elegant lily garden pond! All the flowers were in full bloom this time of the year. Tadpoles and small frogs would swim in the water and sit upon the lily pads.

How she wished for her life at home, to meet her younger sister! If only Neji changed his mind and decided to take her home!

While musing over these thoughts, Hinata arrived at a bedroom gate that was alien to her own like everything else in the entire village. She did not recognize either black-clad bodyguards standing in front of the door. Her bedroom was always guarded by Matsuri and one man whose name she could not remember. _Was it Naoto? Naoko?_

The two bodyguards standing before this bedroom were tall, muscular, and…formidable.

"Eto!" she said and cleared her throat, which quickly caught their attention,"I-I'm a little l-lost. Whose b-bedroom is this?"

She sounded pathetic to ask such a question. But to stand in front of the bedroom, be noticed by these two men, and then ignore everything and walk away would probably look suspicious. She did not want to make any negative impressions on her first day. She also did not intend to do what came next.

"This is Lady Temari's bedroom," one of them said with a curt voice, as he narrowed his black button eyes down at her. He was taller, and on his huge face was a frown, as per custom.

"Lady Hinata, your bedroom is on the second floor" Came another was much warmer, she thought. She turned to see the other bodyguard. He seemed younger by a few years. His physique was also stronger than that of the first bodyguard but his face was softer-as if he were sympathetic towards Hinata.

"Two doors down, on your right."

Per custom, Hinata bowed in gratitude. As much as she wanted to embrace the solitude of her bedroom with enough time to her thoughts, she also wanted some company. But she was far too shy and respectful to disturb a person's privacy—even when she heard some faint noises. What came of it, surprised not only herself but also the two bodyguards guarding their mistress's door.

She knocked.

Those faint noises completely ceased now. With that, Hinata felt as though she were most invasive of the older woman's privacy. Hinata whispered an apology to the bodyguards who towered her. _Maybe she should leave now…_

"Who is it?" A man's voice cleared the air.

Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up now. So _this_ was how much she invaded Temari's privacy! Both bodyguards looked just as uneasy, but with some struggle they remained poised with straight faces. Duty had to come first.

"I'm sorry, milord, but it seems that Lady Hinata wishes to-" the sympathetic bodyguard started, but was quickly interrupted.

After the doorknob twisted, the bedroom door swung open. A flushed Hinata was greeted by the peevish older woman with sandy blonde hair. She was not dressed for such a visit as evidenced by the saving grace of a sash that loosely held her silken robe together.

"And just what do _you_ want?" the older woman asked Hinata, not very nicely.

She did not expect anyone to disturb her that evening. To see this and the two hulks stand against her door, only rose her temper.

"I thought I told you to retire for the night," she said and glowered at both bodyguards who gulped down their fear and with little delay, they bowed to her and pattered off to their servant quarters downstairs.

Hinata witnessed this entire scene, the color never gone from her cheeks. Once she realized Temari was still standing there, waiting for a reply, the flushed woman immediately apologized for her interruption.

"I-I apologize for d-disturbing you, L-Lady Temari, but I just wanted to s-speak with you…" she said in a faint whisper causing Temari to lean in closer to hear, to which Hinata cleared her throat and raised her voice an octave.

"About L-Lord Gaara…" Hinata took a deep breath, expectant that the peevish older woman would shut the door on her face.

She did not.

"Come in," Temari invited with a half smile as if she had half a mind to turn this little girl out of her bedroom.

Hinata could not understand why this blond haired woman, was taciturn. _Maybe it ran in the Sabaku bloodline?_

Upon entry Hinata was surprised to see a bedroom much like her own, although it was not painted in lavender and other softer hues. Nor was it like Lord Gaara's office to further convey the sand village pride. Instead, it was a shade of magnolia softer than any, known to her. One wall plastered with wallpaper cornered Temari's almost regal canopy bed. It was bigger than Hinata's! The flooring was also different, being laid out in pure marble. A crystal chandelier hung ab-

"Can you _hurry_?"

Hinata was interrupted by Temari's impatient voice, as pearlescent orbs met with darkened ones.

"G-Gomen, Temari-san..." Temari's gaze darkened further at the honorific "san". This prompted Hinata to resolutely add Lady to the name at all times.

"I was wanting to a-ask about Lord G-Gaara…"

The older woman sighed with a slight nod. And as if on cue, Hinata caught a ponytailed man slowly coming out of a bathroom attached to the bedroom. He had little regard for her presence. Blushing a deep red, she turned her attention to the woman who stood opposite her.

Temari noticed this and half turned to catch Shikamaru's figure appearing beside her. As Hinata stared on, the blondie did something that surprised her further.

She blushed!

Hinata froze in awe at how this man could melt the ice queen of Suna. Nevertheless, Hinata felt happy for her. For them.

A few minutes transpired and Hinata strove to poise herself before she could actually talk.

"W-Why did Lord Gaara agree to m-marry a stranger like m-me?"

Hinata was still nonplussed but eventually felt it was time to make her intrusion worthwhile. After all, this was an arranged marriage! The women of Suna must have fawned for him. He had to have a special woman in his life. It would be astonishing if he turned out to be...single!

"I don't follow," Temari said as one of her high eyebrows rose up. It was hard to understand what Hinata was trying to say, once Shikamaru's arm slowly snaked around the blondie's waist. She was struggling to focus on the younger woman opposite her.

"Why wouldn't he agree to it?" Temari answered with a question as per habit. It annoyed some people but to her it was of no consequence.

With no response from the pale eyed woman, Temari sighed once more. She knew the younger woman spoke little, but she did not think Hinata to be daft. Temari knew from the younger woman's blank face that she knew nothing crucial. Thus it was safer to be vague and not give out a detailed hint. After all, _she_ would not be the one to torment Hinata's mind the day before their marriage.

Such a discussion would be better left for later.

"Well..." Temari dissembled. "The Council wanted him married before he turned twenty-four."

Temari was prone to deceit and like almost everyone in the Suna village, she did it for survival. However, this was not exactly a lie. And because of the current situation, she found this to be an uncomfortable topic to discuss. While it was true that Gaara would be twenty-four years old in January, the Council gave him an ultimatum to remain Kage of Suna : he had to be married. They were foolish clauses, but the redhaired man was forced to agree upon them, given his destiny to become the village leader.

Of course, there was _more_ to the clause. But Temari did not want to think of that, at the moment.

That answer only elicited more questions inside Hinata's mind. Why would _she_ be his bride? How did he even know about her? True as it was that the Hyugas and Uchihas were the most powerful clans of Konohagakure, what did that have to do with Sunagakure? She knew how, after years of battle with the latter, Konohagakure finally came to a truce with Suna. But surely it had nothing to do with her being married to the village leader?

She wanted to delve deeper into the subject but yet again, her thoughts were interrupted.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Hinata," Shikamaru said in a laconic attempt to coax her out.

Unlike the others in this tower, this man was not authoritative and instead seemed redundant, "It's late, and there will be time to discuss this later."

Temari snapped out of her thoughts regarding her little brother, and nodded in agreement with the man beside her. She did not hear much, but she knew that Shikamaru only wanted to help.

"Tomorrow will be a big day," Temari started quietly, despite herself, "You need all the rest you can get."

The older woman with blond hair wanted to help Hinata, but she also wanted this woman, gone—at least until tomorrow. Her questions could be answered once Temari was assured of no impending danger.

Hinata did not expect Temari to answer her doubts, but neither did she expect to be thrown out of the room, so soon. She feared she might have been too bold for her own good. She mentally cursed herself and genuflected with an apology for disturbing both of them.

"G-Goodnight, Lord Temari, and Lord Sh-Shikamaru," she whispered again and wished to be swallowed up by the smooth marble floor.

She had disturbed her future sibling-in-laws, and it had not been worth her intrusion. Not one bit.

Dejected, she left for her bedroom unsatisfied with their answers.

Who could blame her, anyway?

 _ **A/N2 : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me like nearly two hours to complete this chapter. I know I'm not a great writer but I'm trying. Appreciate all the reviews (good ones lol) and likes/follows/favorites.**_


	6. Chapter VI

_**Title: Ceremony : Part 1.**_

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was about to marry Gaara Sabaku in the next few hours to come. She had not slept a wink the previous night after her short conversation with Temari, who had found it extremely uncomfortable to answer prodding questions about a sensitive topic such as that.

The answers she got did not satiate her curious little mind, which at the time was swimming with uncertainty, but she had to make do with what she got. Maybe, she could ask a second time when the time was right?

After all, she _did_ want answers.

Throughout the morning, the Suna house was bustling with servants – their Lord Gaara was about to be wed today, and all these humble people wanted to make the most of it. Some carried tall vases of red roses, some carried tall piles of china plates and other crockery items, while still others carried carpets, and candles and what not. To be able to find a servant whose hands were not full with items, would be an impossible hunt.

Temari and Kankuro, the older Sabaku siblings had pre-decided to take full supervision of the chores being completed by servants, and they too, had disappeared into parts of the building, unknown to Hinata. She had wanted to pursue the matter of last night, with the older blond haired female, but decided against it when she realized how busy the entire atmosphere had become.

 _This was it. She could not turn back, at the last moment._

However, boredom got the better of her, as Tenten and Neji could not give her any company that morning. They had locked themselves in their respective bedroom doing kami knows what – but they had not wanted anyone disturbing them. No one would have disturbed them anyway, as everyone was far too busy to care.

Matsuri and Neji's man-servant, Azuma were the only ones left without any such chores, as serving their master was their primary duty. Neither Hinata, nor Neji seemed to call their servants for help, so it was only fair that both the maid and man-servant should retire for the morning – with the former one actually being dismissed by her mistress.

"I won't hear of it, Matsuri," Hinata had stated very clearly, with her hands on her waist as if to show her authority, "You are to go d-down to the quarters and take your r-rest, and that is an o-order!" It was true that her mistress was terrible at giving orders, but Matsuri was forced to oblige. Thanking Hinata, the timid maid took her leave, and told her to ring a bell, should her mistress need the presence of her maid.

Sighing to herself, Hinata had reveled in the solitary company of her empty room, but it soon drew her into a severe case of boredom and she felt like she needed a 'breather'. Knowing fully well that no one would be able to accompany her, she began to ponder – there had to be someone who could at least talk to her, right?

Not wanting to disturb any of the bustling servants making their way towards the makeshift wedding hall, the indigo haired woman strolled downstairs, being careful not to bump into any of the busy figures. She walked past the dining room and past the music room, and walked outside towards the patio of the building. It was not anything like the one back in her home, but it looked beautiful nonetheless. There were no ponds, no water lilies, and no lush green bushes. It was just made into a sitting verandah with comfortable looking armchairs and one large cushy sofa. In the center, stood a small square glass coffee table. The patio however, was decorated with large potted plants which complimented the otherwise dull yet modern looking patio. A Japanese styled fence panel was made for protection purposes, and it too, complimented the appearance of the patio.

She was hoping to lean against the panel, to overlook the picturesque view of the village below, but her hopes were quickly crushed when she caught a certain redhaired man wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a simple black shirt – she was not accustomed to seeing him wear anything besides his normal Kage attire-, standing opposite to the fence panel, and thus watching his village from atop. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, and though it was from a short distance, Hinata could see his tense biceps.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Gaara, and stood at a safe distance from him. She cleared her throat slightly, and the man standing next to her, stiffened. Even if he realized it was her, he did not make any regard for her presence – not until much later. It was quite an awkward silence till one of them started speaking.

Hinata had been observing a raven fly and perch itself on the branch of a tree as a distant part of her wished that she could impersonate something of a similar nature, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs, getting ready?" Gaara spoke in a soft voice, but it was raspy, hoarse yet deep enough to fill the air between them. Hinata could not help but notice, that she would truly enjoy hearing this voice speak more often.

Turning towards her future husband, the pale eyed woman smiled slightly. She knew he was right, and she knew that she had invaded his personal space, but they were about to be wed for kami's sake! He could talk to her if he had any uncertainties, right?

"I have time on m-my hands," she started quietly, but she wanted to say so much more. Too bad she was a shy stuttering little girl. When she got no response from him, she tried pressing on to make a conversation. That would be a start.

"L-Lord Gaara…?"

The man turned slightly to glance at the woman, his affianced. She looked… so tiny, so fragile. Her fingers poked against one another, something that he found faintly annoying but not something he minded much. Her gaze was downward, and her body was somewhat slumped, as if she were nervous. But then, wasn't she always nervous? Her body language was always the one speaking so much louder than her mouth.

He did not express it, but from within, a certain Shukaku had been troubling him recently.

"Hn."

"You could s-still say no, if you're not sure about m-me…" He blinked. Now his full attention was on her, as she continued on bashfully, "I-I mean, there is still time to l-leave."

He did not understand, so he simply narrowed his eyes at her.

Raising her gaze, Hinata's pale orbs met with a striking pair of teal ones, and she blushed. However, she understood that he was still lost so she continued, watching his expression carefully. His body language screamed defense but his face was so calm. He looked as if he did not get much sleep – hence the black rimmed eyes – and his hair was always ever so messy. In a twisted way, Hinata could not really imagine seeing Gaara in any other way. His appearance suited him well. Hell, he was handsome and she could not deny that.

"I know y-you were forced into m-marrying me…" She tried again, hoping this time he would understand. "And I just mean to say t-that, if you have s-someone else, you still have time to say no to this w-wedding."

 _There I said it._

 _Now what happens? What if he does cancel this wedding?_

After what seemed like awkward minutes of silence, Gaara knitted his non-existent eyebrows and turned away from the pale eyed woman. He turned to the view of his village below him and released his arms.

Sighing, he spoke in his raspy voice, "I don't have anyone else," his gaze was certainly on his village, but he seemed distant. Like, he wished he was someplace else.

She did not blame him for wishing that.

"And I was forced into marriage, but I shall _not_ cancel this wedding." He turned a second time to glance at his affianced, and realized that she had been just as nervous as he had been. Feeling an emotion he was not prone to very often, he sighed again.

 _It was about time she knew._

"Lady Hinata," he started just to get her full attention. When he was absolutely sure about it, he gazed down at her, his expression grave and serious. His body had become tense once again, and he stood rigidly, not willing to make any sudden movements. Hinata's eyes were a lot more softer than his. Her expression was unreadable, but he could sense that though she was nervous, she was patient enough to hear what he had to say.

 _Here we go._

"I am aware that you have heard some rumors," he closed his eyes in exasperation but he knew he had to get it out, before this woman regretted marrying him. "About the monster living inside me."

Hinata tried to interrupt right then, but he held up his hand as if gesturing her to hear him out first before passing any comments or judgements.

"But rest assured, I will try to be a good husband to you," his eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that Hinata's face was flushed and her own gaze was downwards again. "You will just have to bear with me, for I am still struggling."

Hinata took a deep breath, and looked up at the man who was forced into becoming jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Demon – and for the first time, she saw something else beyond coldness in his eyes. She saw loneliness. It could have been loneliness mixed with sadness but mostly the former. His gaze pierced through her own, and she felt something creepy tingle down her spine. Shivering just slightly, Hinata broke away from the eye-contact and cleared her throat again, "Y-You have m-my f-"

"Milord!" she was interrupted by a maid whose name she could not remember at that time. Gaara's attention was broken too, and he turned to acknowledge the presence of his maid, "Lady Temari asks for your presence in the Kage Office."

Sighing, the man with striking pale teal orbs, excused himself from Hinata, and followed the maid inside the building and upstairs to his office room.

Being left alone, Hinata stood at her own place, letting the conversation slowly sink into her mind. She was aware that Gaara Sabaku was jinchuuriki to the Shukaku, and was also accompanied with the rumor that the man was a cold blooded killer. He had killed many innocent lives in the battle of Oritake and Otagakure – and had managed to do so, without a glint of remorse.

However, he did not appear like a true murderer would. He had manners, and he respected people. A murderer could not do that, right? He would disregard anyone, and kill those who tried to challenge his very existence.

However, this man with whom she had just conversed, seemed like a normal man. A man who had been through a rough childhood, and was misunderstood by everyone. A man who was hated by the people of his village, and his own family.

He looked lonely, miserable and almost vulnerable.

Could she really marry this man? How could she turn back now, with the wedding just a couple hours away?

* * *

 ***Nearly The Wedding***

"Hinata, you look _beautiful!"_ Tenten the brunette haired woman, stood beside the young woman clad in a wedding attire. The brunette had for a change, let her hair down from the normal updo of two buns and it looked striking on her features. She had also, dressed up quite a bit, as per the occasion.

Usually clad in a Chinese styled attire, Tenten looked absolutely beautiful today with her crimson colored kimono. She could have been mistaken to be the bride, anyhow, had Hinata not been present – it was her day, and she was bound to look the prettiest.

The pale eyed woman had sit tight for hours while her maid, Matsuri along with another maid of the Suna Tower, had applied her make up. Quite truthfully, it had been the longest, most painful two hours of her life but she sat through it without a single complaint. She was asked to keep her eyes closed for keeping them open would disturb not only herself but the maids as well.

Naturally, when she opened them, she was greeted by an alien in the vanity mirror. The woman in the mirror looked nothing like Hinata. She was… _plain_ and _drab._ But this woman looked… _beautiful._

It was also pretty natural to brush her slender finger against her crimson stained lips but Tenten quickly slapped her hand away, "You'll spoil your make up!" she had screamed. Flinching, Hinata decided to simply bask in the glory of her newfound beauty. It was far too beautiful to touch.

 _Flashback :_

" _What have you done to your face?" an annoyed Hiashi Hyuga barged into the young ninja's bedroom. The girl looked beautiful for a change, in contrast to always having wounds on her face._

 _Today she looked pretty for she had applied face color, applied lipstick and some eyeshadow. True, she was lacking the practice but nonetheless, she looked pretty. She had also changed from her usual attire to a more feminine yellow coloured dress, complimenting her creamy skin._

" _F-Father, I am going o-out to meet my f-friends and e-everyone will be d-dressed up!" she had defended herself, hoping he would just leave being defeated._

 _But he was a Hyuga._

 _Coming at his daughter, the older man grabbed onto his daughter by her shoulder and glowered at her trembling form, "You are not like everyone." His words stabbed her already breaking heart, like an icy knife._

" _You will not go out looking like that."_

 _With his rough and calloused fingers, Hiashi then wiped the faint shade of pink lipstick from his daughter's lips. The color was still on her lips and a bit of it had got smudged around her skin but in the ugliest way possible._

 _She no longer looked pretty._

" _Wash your face." Hiashi left his daughter, to drown in her tears once again. She had been trembling the entire time, and with him gone she was relieved that she could cry in peace._

 _Between sobs and teary eyes, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and only cried harder for she was aware that she was looking unnaturally ugly._

 _From then on, she vowed never to touch make up._

 _End of flashback :_

Today, Hinata was allowed to break her promise to herself and she was grateful that she did – her father had forced her to conceal this beauty that radiated from her own skin-, she looked a different person completely and she enjoyed the company of her newfound twin sister.

Being clad in a white, intricately embroidered kimono worn beneath a lavender colored silken overcoat with dramatic sleeves, Hinata looked beautiful. Her hair had been pinned up in a most intricate design, and there stood pinned, one beautiful white lily on her hair.

Oh yes, she looked beautiful.

Coming back to reality, Hinata was greeted by the older woman with blonde hair which was still tied up in four messy pigtails. She, however, looked a lot more softer than she normally did, in her yellow and white colored kimono and being adorned in a ruby necklace.

"Ready to go?" Temari had asked, in a half smile. True she looked softer, but her icy voice did not warm up. She was always a diplomatic woman, perfect to run an entire empire of her own.

Just then, Tenten hurried over to the bride and gently slipped a small corsage of white orchids, around her tiny wrist. She was aware that this was not a normal custom of the Suna village, but she was also aware that no one would mind. Besides, the dramatic sleeves of her overcoat would be able to cover it.

"Don't take it off. Neji and I made it, for you, this morning!" she grinned proudly as if her handiwork was the most impressive detail to the bride's appearance.

Temari watched this scene and smiled again – her face looked a lot more softer and prettier when she smiled but unfortunately she was not aware of it. Or if she was aware, she did not pride herself over it.

Walking ahead, towards the bedroom door, Temari stood patiently waiting for the bride to follow.

 _This is it, Hinata. You can do this._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : So sorry that I haven't updated any sooner! I had to think this chapter over and I had a slight case of writers block– in simple words, sorry for posting this chapter late!**_

 _ **But please, enjoy and thanks for all the reviews c: positive feedback always inspires me!**_

 _ **I'm aware that my writing skills aren't terrific lols but I'm trying! Much love to you all and please review and follow/favorite my story!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_


	7. Chapter VII

_**Title : Ceremony : Part 2.**_

 _Father, I'm getting married_ _ **today**_ _. I miss you, and Hanabi ever so much…_

 _Knowing that going back is not an option, father I ask for your blessings. Please be proud of your daughter. Just this one time…_

Hinata Hyuga was to be married in the next hour, and to say that she was nervous would be a gross understatement. She had experienced a rather tiresome day throughout the morning, and no one in the Suna tower could answer her desperate call for help. Everyone was too busy with preparations and decorations for the wedding that was to take place in the next hour.

Now clad in her bridal attire, the young woman strode outside her bedroom bashfully with Tenten beside her and Matsuri following close behind. The brunette never left the bride's side and the latter was grateful to her cousin-in-law. What had she done to deserve such a loving in law?

Whilst striding along the seemingly large corridor, Hinata's thoughts drifted away to her home back in Konohagakure. She knew all her memories – childhood and adulthood- were connected to the Leaf Village, and she cherished each and every memory experienced. More specifically, her thoughts drifted and focused on a certain blond haired ninja whom she had been fond of, for as long as she could remember. Hinata would have waited for Naruto, had he not been so besotted with Sakura Haruno, the pink haired medical ninja of Konoha. She knew that Sakura was the female heartthrob of many ninjas, whilst she was an ordinary looking woman. She could never compete with the medical ninja. Could she?

With such mindless thoughts swimming in the bride's mind, Hinata came back to reality when she realized that she had reached the top of the banister, from which she could make a grand entrance down into the large hall below. Glancing downwards, Hinata saw various people gathered for the respected wedding – she realized that all these people were loyal subjects to the leader, and they were immensely excited to attend their Kage's wedding. After all, they respected him. Right?

Temari, the eldest Sabaku sibling stopped dead on her tracks. She simply wanted the people's attention towards her, whilst making an announcement, and thus clearing her throat twice, she started "Lady Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga coming from our allied village, Konohagakure." Her gaze was stoic yet it was authoritative, enabling to captivate even the servants' attention. Hinata suddenly noticed the crowd growing increasingly hostile, and sympathetic. They showed outward happiness just for the sake of it, but she could sense their sympathy and hostility towards her. She was an _outsider._

Suddenly the air around her became extremely cold, as if the temperature itself had dropped tremendously, and it made her shiver inwardly. However, she made an effort not to falter, especially when her cousin flashed her a rare sighted smile up at her.

Deciding to focus her gaze at the few supportive people in her life, Hinata walked down the staircase whilst holding onto the wooden banister as if it were the only piece of furniture keeping her from losing balance and tumbling down the stairs.

Temari had long glided down the stairs, and taken her place beside Shikamaru who was looking rather dashing in a black tuxedo suit, despite the traditional attire of Suna.

"You look lovely, Hinata." Neji took his cousin's trembling hand, and kissed her on the forehead upon her landing and then embraced his wife, Tenten. They looked like an unfit couple, but without whom, Hinata would have been presumably lost in the Hyuga household. Tenten was this strong and independent woman while Neji was always stoic to everyone around him. Despite the vast difference in their personality, they were perfect for one another.

While being escorted towards the wedding hall, Hinata walked slower than usual causing Neji to slow down his own pace. He did not feel the need to interrogate, for he could somewhat understand her plight. Tenten followed close behind, like the uncredited bridesmaid, but all the while worrying about the young bride. She knew just how hard all this had been for Hinata, and felt a pang of sympathy for her.

Entering the wedding hall, Hinata's gaze quickly darted towards the interior of the room – she admitted that it was not the kind of wedding decoration she had planned for mentally, but it was not terrible. The upholstery and decorations of the room looked out of place, in comparison to the dull, hostile appearance of the other rooms of the tower, but yet it did not fail to amaze her.

The room was lit, rather dimly in her opinion, with three large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which made the room look regal with the huge crimson upholstered curtains covering the windows and blocking the sunlight. It would have looked rather creepy, had it not been for all the various vases of flowers, and bouquets being kept on all four sides of the room. There was adequate seating arrangement on both sides of the aisle, which was bedded with red and white rose petals beneath a crimson colored carpet that lay proud. Architectural pillars on four sides of the room, enhanced the regal appearance of the room.

Tearing her gaze away from the room interiors, Hinata then glanced at the very few familiar faces amongst the people standing at the foot of the aisle. She recognized Temari's tiny smile, and Shikamaru's pained expression next to the blond. Hinata also recognized Kankuro's grinning expression and Azuma's humble face. Out of all these people, the older Sabaku brother was the only one successful at making her smile for the first time that day.

Her smile however, was quickly wiped off when she set her gaze on the man standing at the end of the aisle. Her legs seemingly grew weak, as she slowly took her place beside the man.

Gaara Sabaku looked prestigious in his Kage attire. Wearing, a navy blue coat beneath crisp white robes which were held in place by a white sash belt, the leader of Suna stood proud, and confident.

Neji and Tenten took their place beside a couple of important looking Council members, and watched the bride intently, waiting to defend her should she need any assistance.

Hinata was aware of her weakness, and how her entire body had suddenly transformed into a shaking form, and suddenly she started experiencing light-headedness. Had she bothered to eat something in the morning, she would not have felt like this during such a crucial time. Nonetheless, Gaara sensed her nervousness, and glanced at her from the corner of his black-rimmed eyes. Slowly but surely, he snaked his strong, muscular arm around her fragile and frail arm, and held her tightly in place. He knew that she required assistance and physical support, unless he wanted her sprawled out on the floor unconscious. And for this, he hoped in the faintest part of his mind, that she would be grateful.

An old man standing opposite the duo, clad in traditional Suna attire, cleared his throat instantly taking up the bride's full attention and she could not help but feel the impending fear consume her to the point of extremity. Desperately trying to search for something to soothe her agitated nerves, Hinata's trembling mind drifted away to her memories in Konoha. How, she had witnessed her first injury from training, and how she had watched Naruto train for the first time, behind a bush. They did not completely cure her of her fear, but they certainly numbed the feeling.

When the older man had ranted on about the marriage vows, Hinata could not fathom. Her mind was elsewhere, but she returned to reality just in time to hear his hoarse, yet gentle voice ask, "And do you, Hinata Hyuga, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 _This is_ _ **it.**_

"I do **.** " The bride could barely manage the words, without shaking, but it was enough to satisfy the man standing opposite. He smiled a rather creepy looking smile, exposing his crooked teeth.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," he started rather loud but ended his speech short due to an impending cough escaping his lips, "You may now exchange the rings."

Immediately, a humble looking servant carrying a salver with two rings came forward. He handed a rather delicate looking diamond ring to the Suna leader, who then released his wife and gestured her to hold out her left hand. Hinata did as she was asked, and watched in awe as he slipped the solitaire ring around her wedding finger. Right after he did, the servant moved towards the bride and handed her a plain looking platinum ring band, which she timidly slipped around his calloused and long finger.

 _It is over._

Loud cheers quickly engulfed and consumed the atmosphere of the wedding room. Hinata glanced at the man standing beside her, and noticed that his strong features were distinguished, but his pale skin looked twice as pale than usual. She noticed that he had stiffened, and that his body was tense.

She could not blame the man, for she herself had been going through a mental battle of dropping it all and just escaping as the runway bride of Suna, and thereby thoroughly bringing disgrace to the Hyuga clan. But she would hold onto her freedom right? Then again, a part of her mind, screamed at her to follow the orders and a give a chance at marriage.

But it had been done. The exchange of vows, the exchange of rings. She could not run away now. Besides, Gaara seemed to have made an effort, and she did not want his effort to go to waste. There was no turning back now, she simply had to make a life here in Suna with this man. Going back would not be a feasible option.

* * *

 _ ***Later, that Evening***_

Hinata sat motionless, in front of her vanity mirror, while Matsuri busied herself in pinning up the bride's hair in an intricate fashion. The pale eyed woman's attention was elsewhere, and thus she did not bother to cover herself upon allowing the night robe to expose her skin. Her mind was elsewhere, and it was eating her up alive.

She knew a marriage would not be of any value unless a proper consummation had taken place. Being the elder sister in the Hyuga household, Hinata knew a little something about intercourse and she had shared her intimate thoughts regarding Naruto Uzumaki, with Hanabi back then. Always dreaming and hoping to be able to marry her childhood crush, Hinata had been excited to share her thoughts. Often she thought of Naruto in the most explicit way possible, standing naked under a shower. It would make her blush red like a tomato, but it never failed to make her feel content. Thinking of him nude, Hinata would always feel a deep satisfying sensation in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 _Flashback :_

" _Missionary is the best position if you want to submit completely!" Hanabi, the younger sister of the two giggled whilst allowing Hinata to tie her hair in a neat braid. The two sisters had been spending the night together in the elder Hyuga's bedroom and to make sure no one barged in on their intimate conversations, Hanabi made sure to lock the door._

" _H-H-Hanabi, how do you know all this?!" Hinata's cascade of indigo locks were no saving grace to cover her flushing cheeks. Sometimes, she wondered whether the statements made by Hanabi, were actually true._

" _Kakashi-sensei's book! I stole it this one time!" Hanabi retorted good naturedly , in response to her oneechan's question._

"…"

" _Okay okay! Misaki told me during one of our training sessions." The younger Hyuga giggled again, causing Hinata to let out an exasperated sigh. She was moving too much, preventing Hinata from being able to separate the hair into three equal sections._

" _You know what else, oneechan?"_

" _Hmmm?" Hinata's absentminded moan, only made Hanabi a lot more determined, for what came next threw the older Hyuga completely off track._

" _I hear that, unless the husband releases inside, it's not considered a proper consummation! Is that true oneechan?"_

 _Hinata's hands dropped at that, and her eyes widened as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She had no response to her sister's question, for she had no clue on it either. More importantly, she was appalled at Hanabi's knowledge and lack of shyness to speak her mind._

" _H-H-Hanabi, you are incorrigible!" she exclaimed, unable to speak any further. Hanabi however, only laughed in response. She enjoyed getting such reactions out of Hinata, for she found it very amusing that her elder sister should shy away from such topics._

 _Soon enough, Hinata joined in, on the laughing riot._

 _End of flashback ;_

* * *

Sighing heavily, Hinata glanced up at the mirror to gaze at herself. The make up from the afternoon ceremony had not been wiped out of her face, and surprisingly the effect was still fresh on her face. However, the dark color was made to be removed from her lips for it was too loud for the events of the night.

Having completed her work of art, Matsuri bowed and took her leave from Hinata's bedchamber, leaving her alone. The young bride got up and walked up to the enormous chevron mirror standing proud against a pillar by the wall – she glanced at herself suspiciously, wondering why Tenten and Temari had forced her into such turmoil earlier.

They had entered her room, under the pretext of wanting to give her a wedding gift, something that they had picked out together despite their difference in personality. Hinata was glad that the ice queen of Suna and her cousin-in-law, were getting along, but as she unwrapped her 'gift, the poor woman's horrors started coming true. The more she gazed at the contents of the gift box, the more she wished that she could stab the brunette woman with two buns. How could they betray her like this?

Holding up the skimpy piece of cloth, Hinata stared in horror as she realized that the cloth was fully transparent and embroidered in black lace.

Yes, she was gifted with _lingerie._

The lingerie, really was a three piece set. One piece was a pair of black lacey thongs that made underwear seem complicated to the bride. The other piece, being the main ensemble of the lingerie set, had made Hinata gape at that time – it was strappy, extremely lacey and very transparent. There lacked any pads to cover the breast, and the night-dress ended just a few inches below the upper thigh, with a long slit on one side. The third piece, which completed the entire set, was a white silken robe in contrast to the black lacey material beneath.

"You will definitely catch his attention!" Tenten had squealed, when Hinata emerged outside from the washroom, wearing the three piece lingerie. Her cheeks grew shades of red, and she could not meet her gaze to either of the women in her room.

Now alone in her room, Hinata stared at herself in the chevron mirror, twirling a little to judge the effects. Slowly sliding down the silken robe from her bare shoulders, the young woman assessed her appearance. The lace negligee had, true to Hinata's idea, ended dangerously, just a few inches below her upper thighs and would very easily expose her creamy skin should she dare to bend. Nonetheless, the dress hugged her tiny form which accentuated her curves extremely well, in comparison to the baggy jumper that she normally donned. The negligee too, was cut deep enough at the neck to expose a considerable amount of cleavage and this made Hinata extremely uncomfortable- but she could not help but feel sultry to the faintest extent.

Her little fashion moment was cut short, when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

Gasping, Hinata quickly slipped on her robe, and tied it in place with the help of a sash, before striding towards the door. "W-Who is it?" she cried out, loud enough for the person on the other end to hear.

"Lady Hinata, it is me." At once, Hinata jumped a foot. She started trembling visibly, and suddenly very conscious of her appearance, she pulled up the dress closer to her neck but to less avail. It still exposed her cleavage rather well.

Tip-toeing closer towards the door, Hinata unlocked the door with a slight 'click', and opened the door.

Teal orbs met with pearlescent ones, and the young woman could feel her face beginning to grow red. Entering inside her lair, Gaara slowly walked towards his wife with his gaze gradually lowering to her body. He studied how the silk robe was preventing him from looking at her, but realized that he could stare at her cleavage all he wanted. Hinata was looking rather gorgeous in her current state, and he could not help but stare.

"A-Ano.. Lord G-Gaara… Did you need something?" Hinata could feel her husband's gaze on her, but did not have the courage to look at him. She gazed at the floor while poking her slender fingers together, a habit she had acquired since childhood.

Gaara's gaze lifted towards her radiant face, and he took in her soft features before finally responding, in a soft, ragged, raspy voice.

"Call me Gaara."

* * *

 _ **A/N : This one was really long and took me houuuurs to complete! I was pretty upset with what happened yesterday, but I tried to make this chapter seem readable! Again sorry if I made any mistakes! Thanks for all the reviews, and understanding my situation yesterday. You guys rock! :3**_

 _ **P.S I know that the marriage mentioned here is a little.. different. But I figured since this is fiction and a marriage in Suna, why not write it differently? I hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **Please review, and favorite/follow, and much love to you, all! Xoxo.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Title : Touch.**_

* * *

Gaara Sabaku was many things – most importantly, he was the leader of Suna Village. He was the host to the One Tailed Shukaku, and had made great efforts as to not let the demon possess him completely. He was a shrewd, ruthless and diplomatic leader who would stop at nothing to ensure his peoples' safety – and also because, a certain Shukaku simply did not mind any bloodshed.

So yes, he was many things. But what he was not known to, were the ways of love and affection. His elder brother Kankuro had definitely explained some of the ropes of love, but there is only so much a man can explain to his younger brother.

Throughout his adolescence, Gaara was never the type to be interested in women, somehow earning him the reputation of enjoying the company of males more than women – a reputation that had grown out of a harmless rumor which had maliciously spread throughout the village. The fact was that, Gaara did not care enough to mingle with the opposite sex. Soon after the Fourth Kage's tragic death – a rumored assassination by the leader of Otagakure, Lord Orochimaru- , Gaara was taken to office, being Rasa's immediate heir after Kankuro declined and the youngest Sabaku sibling poured his entire being into the well being of his village. He simply did not have time to frolic around with a woman. Besides, the Shukaku would not allow it. The demon's only requirement for existence was blood and blood alone. It existed for blood and lusted for blood. Whoever tried getting too close with the man, had always experienced a fate much worse than death alone – an incredible example to this would be the battle of Oritake. In brief, Gaara's first _experience_ had been the daughter of the respected leader, Kae Serinuma. Although, she was not related to Lord Hayate by blood, he adopted her as his very own after discovering her in a pitiful condition on the harsh streets of Oritake, during one brutal winters evening. Since then, Kae had become the reason for Hayate's existence, for he himself bore no children and was not wed.

The Oritake and Suna Villages had been allies earlier, but after the entrance of Kae, things started going extremely downhill between the allies. During her youth, the young woman with purple colored hair began to blossom tremendously, in comparison to her chubby appearance as a child. She was charmed by Gaara's appearance and amazed at his personality, and to say that she grew fond of him would be an understatement. She started obsessing over him, and during one such visit to Suna with her father, Kae got the courage to get close to the redhead. Unfortunately for her, Gaara felt nothing similar to her emotions, and being overtaken by the Shukaku, he _murdered_ her for trying to touch him.

"You are a bother to me," He had stated, in his raspy monotonous voice. He stared on coldly, as he allowed the Shukaku to take over, and slowly squeezed the life out of her.

"Sand Coffin." He commanded, and immediately, the petite woman was engulfed in sand which slowly squeezed her to death. Shukaku had been satisfied. However, there was one who had witnessed this gruesome incident.

Since the death of his precious daughter, Lord Hayate immediately declared war on Suna, upon receiving the news of Kae's perpetrator. Albeit beginning a war, everyone realized that no one could touch Gaara. The death of Kae Serinuma had been a hard-hitting incident carrying a clear, loud message. The redhead was practically _untouchable._

Yet however, things had been different with this indigo haired woman, whom Gaara was to now call, his wife. She was a different person, albeit annoying with her constant stuttering, but different still. She was a quiet, timid woman who was determined from her very core – he could sense her strong determination throughout and it somehow surprised him. It was true that Shukaku had been troubling him recently, but not the way it usually did. It was also true, that the demon had become greedy for this woman's blood for it was assured that her blood would taste the sweetest among all the others, but surprisingly it remained calm in her presence, unlike other times. And witnessing such a reaction from the bloodthirsty demon, Gaara remained puzzled.

Earlier that evening, before Gaara's entrance in his wife's room, the redhead had been in his office. He was spacing out because of all the events that had taken place that day, and the future events waiting to take place that night. He had not touched the woman even once, though he never really touched anyone to be honest. That day when the Hyuga prodigy had initiated a handshake, he declined.

Things had changed since Kae's death, for Gaara had to learn to touch people in his line of work. With great effort, he allowed _restricted_ human contact – it worked fine with him. However the events of the night would require a lot more. He was aware of the meaning of a true consummation and the idea of such nearly made him flinch. He was not prone to such things in his monotonous life.

And yet, now he was forced to go beyond his limits. How could he ever come close to his wife with the Shukaku lusting for her blood? Would he able to complete the consummation procedure with her?

Shortly after his ponders, the redhead was interrupted by his brother, Kankuro. He was carrying some glossy magazines and wearing a rather flustered expression on his face. Nonetheless, he was his usual grinning self and he seemed extra jumpy that evening.

Dropping the glossy magazines on the Kage's work table, Kankuro plopped down on the chair opposite to Gaara's. Upon glancing at the rather explicit cover of the magazines, the redhead sweatdropped. His eyes then narrowed to them, and then rose up to his brother. Seeing as Kankuro was still pretty silent, and smirking smugly, Gaara held up the edge of a single book as if it were on fire, "What is the meaning of _this?_ "

It was Kankuro's turn to sweatdrop, and he began scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "It's to help you out with tonight. It's like a male version of a Cosmo."

Gaara's expression was practically unreadable, but one could understand that his non-existent eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. Yet, he retained a straight face.

"Basically, you are asking me to read porn?" He asked, rather icily with his eyes still narrowed at Kankuro, who had grown visibly nervous. "And what the _fuck_ is Cosmo?"

The elder brother scratched his head again, and carefully started, "Cosmopolitan is a female magazine that garners articles on sex, and fashion" he watched Gaara's eyes narrow into slits and gulping slightly, Kankuro continued, "The magazine is exclusive in this Village and Temari had to really pay to get copies."

Gaara sighed softly. Of course Temari would be the one to read such a thing. Ever since she married Shikamaru Nara, his sister had changed quite a bit. She had become more feminine and grew a lot more softer. Gaara had begun seeing characteristics in her, that he had deemed forgotten in the past.

Yet, he was happy for her.

"And what about this one? Who reads this?" Gaara blurted out, hoping he would not have to hear the answer. He was not great at such affairs but he could definitely take a wild guess.

"Moi." Kankuro pointed to himself as if guilty for an accusation, though his grin never left his lips. Quickly taking up a selected magazine, the older Sabaku flipped through the pages until he stopped abruptly. Grinning wider, he thrust the book in front of Gaara and leaned in towards him.

"How to please a woman in bed? Kankuro, are you _mad_?" Gaara stared down at the glossy pages with a large article of the aforesaid title. Shifting his glance, he glared at the page and then shut the book with disgust.

"You know you gotta read it, little brother," Kankuro leapt up from his chair, nearly knocking down the said chair. Leaning forward towards the Kage, he spoke in a hushed tone, "Lady Hinata would be too shy to make the first move, anyway." Gaara stared up at his elder brother in confusion and then sighed, realizing that he was absolutely right.

"Do your best, Lord Kazekage." The older Sabaku turned away and turned to leave the office, before waving slightly, "As your assistant, I advise you to take a glance at it." And with that, Kankuro left just as quickly as he had arrived, leaving the Kage alone to his misery.

Sighing again, Gaara reluctantly held up the confounded magazine and flipped through the pages till he found the familiar looking article and started reading, rather intently despite himself.

This would be a long evening.

* * *

 ***Later That Evening; Present Time***

" _Call me Gaara."_

The redhead Kage leader had been, with great difficulty, prepped up for the evening. He had been through the magazine left by Kankuro earlier that evening and true to his words, studied the content and with newfound determination and the slightest bit of anticipation, went forth to try his luck with the woman. After all, she was his _wife,_ and it _was_ the night of their marriage. He had a right to try his luck. However, recently the demon within him had been troubling him more than usual. There was always a voice rumbling deep inside his head that chanted a single word – 'blood'. It had become unbearingly annoying for the man and at one point, out of sheer annoyance, he quickly grabbed the magazine and flung it across the room with all his might. Gaara wondered why, the Shukaku had been disturbing him at a time like this when he knew other matters had to be given more importance.

Upon entering his wife's room later that evening, Gaara however forgot all about the demon screaming in his head.

Hinata Sabaku looked nothing like her usual self. Usually, she was seen wearing a yukata or a kimono. Sometimes, she was seen wearing western clothing too, but not _this._

Gaara was pleasantly surprised when he set his gaze on her – she looked beautiful in her white silken robe that hardly reached her knees leaving her creamy smooth legs visible to the eye, and it was no surprise that his gaze was seemingly fixated on her chest. However, what really caught his attention was her face. It did not look any different than the ceremony earlier that day, but she certainly looked more natural and he decided that he preferred the natural appearance to all the layers of face paint. Her hair had been pinned up in the most intricate fashion and would, with a slight jerk of the head, cause her hair to fall like an indigo cascade around her bare, smooth shoulders. Her expression however was priceless – she had probably, never been as flustered as she had been at that time.

"Lor- G-Gaara…" Hinata whispered, interrupting the man's thoughts causing him to glance at her absentmindedly before shifting his gaze to her bedroom. He respected the idea of his wife wanting the bedroom to herself for the first few days, but now they were married. Why would she want a separate bedroom? Weren't married couples allowed to share one bed?

"T-This might sound sudden b-but," Hinata started once again, poking her fingers together suddenly conscious of her appearance for the second time, whilst her gaze remained downwards. She had only once noticed her husband's appearance, and he was looking rather good in his black trousers and white muscle tee. Western had suited him a lot better, she decided mentally. However, since then, she was unable to meet his gaze for she was too timid to do that. "What e-exactly are you doing h-here?"

Gaara's gaze went back to his wife and it narrowed severely. Albeit a reasonable question, but why would she ask such a question? Was she _that_ daft?

The Suna leader was not prone to hearing such blunt questions and it had thrown him for a second or two, but upon recovery, he responded simply as if he had been stating the obvious, "What do you think I am doing here?" He was in awe of this woman's reactions.

Hinata gasped silently, suddenly realizing all too well what was about to happen. Her cheeks grew extreme shades of red and she quickly turned away from her husband, as if her shyness was a sort of contagious disease. She was told about consummation by lots, but knew very little as to what to do when the situation actually called for it. Hearing stories was one thing, and using practical knowledge was quite another thing.

Gaara sighed softly, and then casually strolled towards his wife. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her. Another human being, just like himself. Would she be scared of his touch? Would he recoil?

Taking his place, dangerously a few inches behind her, the redhead slowly but surely placed a firm hand on her shoulder. He had been contemplating this moment for sometime, and finally being able to touch another without having the Shukaku protest was definitely an alien experience for the man. Hinata, startled by this sudden act, jumped slightly before turning to meet her husband's gaze. His eyes held something that scared the woman – his teal orbs were pale yet they seemed to be sparkling. His eyes were gazing at her with such intensity that Hinata feared, it was only for her. No one else. This abruptly caused a deep pleasing sensation take over her in the pit of her stomach, and though she was slightly scared, she remained unfaltered.

Faintly surprised that his wife had not screamed or fled out of her bedroom, Gaara took this as a cue to continue. Maybe reading that stupid magazine had been helpful after all? Besides, he realized for the first time that Hinata had _beautiful_ eyes – those pale orbs that hid so much pain. Gazing into her eyes, Gaara realized that he could see through her soul – her pure, innocent soul.

Slowly inching his face forward towards his wife, Gaara's eyes closed. He was not aware of what was to happen next – either Hinata would reject the kiss, or she would meet him halfway. Deep inside his corrupt mind, the man hoped that she would reciprocate. He was nervous, and wondered that if his wife were to actually reject the kiss, what kind of an idiot would that make him look like? He would look so stupid in his current state- and more importantly, he would have let his guard down for someone who simply was not interested.

Right then, he felt his dry lips meet with a pair of gentle ones. Blinking his eyes open, he caught sight of his wife – her eyes were closed and she wore a rather serene expression despite her flustered cheeks. It was a beautiful sight to soothe his nerves with, and faintly content that she reciprocated, Gaara slowly cupped her cheek. He had touched her bare skin, for the first time and it felt amazing. Her skin was ever so smooth, like milk. Not a single imperfection lay on her skin, and he was amazed at it. He had mentally cursed himself for not bothering to touch her before. She felt good. Really, really good.

Hinata had not in her wildest dreams, expected to be in this position. Not with the Suna leader. True, she had wished for it to happen with Naruto, her childhood crush, but never with this man. He was the opposite of the blond haired ninja. If Naruto was day, Gaara was night. There was a vast difference between the two, despite the similarities in their past. But fate had played a trick on her, when her destiny was sealed with this man, and quite frankly, Hinata wondered why.

However, during this intimate moment, she seemingly stopped wondering. All she could think about was how good his mouth felt on hers. His touch seemed to set a spark inside her and she could feel the spark tingle her body, all the way down to her toes. She wanted more, for being a woman, she too knew all about frustration and pleasure. And hoping to get more, she slowly raised her arms and began wrapping them around his neck, when she was interrupted by an iron like grip on her arm.

"Don't." he simply stated, after tearing away from her. No matter that his voice sounded ragged and nearly breathless. His gaze however had turned from intense to crazy in a matter of seconds.

Hinata paled visibly, and dropped her free arm instantly, and tried to squirm her other arm free from this man, but he did not let go. If only, his grip tightened on her to the point of causing her discomfort and pain, "Y-You're hurting me, G-Gaara!" she winced, while crying out softly.

Gaara stared in horror, as he quickly released his wife's arm. He noticed that he had managed to leave a faint mark on her arm, and he backed away from her slowly. How close she had brought herself to him. He was not use to it and it made him rather… _hostile_ to such a touch. And he was aware that the Shukaku would never allow it. He faintly remembered a voice calling in his head, demanding her blood, and he wondered how easy it would have been for him to kill her. She had nearly provoked the Shukaku by trying to touch the redhead.

These disturbing thoughts had quite frankly put him off the mood, and he noticed how his wife's expression had quickly changed from affection to fear – an elevation so quick, he grew faintly frightened. He was frightened of what he could do to her, should she provoke the demon further, and with grave realization, the dejected redhead turned away and hurried out of the bedroom without another word all the while, ignoring the muffled cries from his wife.

Hinata was too puzzled and scared to find out what had gotten into her husband. One minute, they were kissing like a true couple, and the next minute he turned hostile as if he loathed her very presence. His gaze had changed and it frightened her so.

However, as his wife, she had a responsibility and she wanted to know what had disturbed Gaara so much that he had to leave. But all her cries to him deemed worthless for he did not once turn to glance at her, let alone an explanation. The slam of the door, had been the very last reminder of the events that took place that evening.

Everything remained quiet after that. The silence was almost maddening, but for her screaming thoughts. She was left alone, as if Gaara had never entered her bedroom. As if, they had not kissed like a couple deeply in love, a few moments earlier.

* * *

 _ **A/N : I'm sorry for the late updates, I've been busy with other things. Plus I've been lazy too lolol.**_

 _ **I know I might get some hate-reviews for this chapter, but please realize that this chapter is actually pretty crucial for Gaara. It tries to portray him battling his demons.**_

 _ **Also please excuse my mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm trying my best to make it seem decent for you guys :3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and please review (I will appreciate positive ones please lol), and follow/favorite.**_

 _ **Thanks to all my readers, you guys rock! I love you all for the reviews and support. You guys inspire me to write *insert heart* :-***_


	9. Chapter IX

_**Title : Guests.**_

Hinata had not been able to sleep a wink the night before. She had been preoccupied with thoughts regarding her husband – how abruptly he disregarded her and left her alone on their wedding night. It was not something the woman had expected, despite Gaara's unpredictability. He was not the romantic type, it was known to her, but to behave so erratically? Hinata would not have been able to fathom the coming of this in her wildest dreams. Was it something about her that he found repulsive? Was she too drab for him? Maybe, she was not interesting enough to retain his attention on her?

Whatever the notion maybe, the wife of the Kage was determined not to allow the events of the previous night to falter her. She would keep on trying to be a good wife, even if it humiliated her countless times. She would try to get close with her husband for a second time, whenever opportunity favored it. She would _have_ to give it a second chance. After all, life was all about failures and second chances.

That morning, Hinata had hid herself in the comforts of her bedroom whilst everyone else enjoyed a hearty breakfast in the dining hall downstairs. The woman with indigo hair wrapped up in a different silken robe could hear the faint revelry of breakfast from her bedroom, but she did not pay much attention to it. She had called for Matsuri, to bring the meal to the bedroom itself, who had humbly obliged.

However, when the maid had brought the breakfast in a trolley especially made for such events, Hinata caught sight of a small sized card that stood rather tastefully beside a single red rose. The flower had looked vibrant and a faint fragrance cleared the air. However, the stem was covered in prickly thorns. Holding the flower in bare hands would injure the holder tremendously. Such was the beauty of the rose.

Matsuri had with humble eyes, noticed her mistress glancing down at the most recent items in the trolley. She was rather eager to notify Hinata of the encounter she had downstairs, but her servile attitude kept her at bay. She was not to grow bubbly and interrupt her mistress – not unless the mistress herself asked Matsuri. She kept her head bowed while skillfully pulling out dainty china plates and serving some of the contents on the breakfast menu, when she heard a throat clear. Glancing up at Hinata who wore a questioning expression, Matsuri blushed lightly.

"It is from Lord Gaara," she started quietly, her voice muffled to nearly a whisper. However, she watched Hinata's expression change from authority to fear, and finally bashfulness within seconds whilst carefully taking up the tiny card. The woman with indigo hair, slowly opened the card and gasped. Not at the contents, but at the beautiful handwriting. She could never write in such a lovely handwriting if life depended on it.

 _ **~xo~I am sorry for last night.**_

 _ **And I do hope you are alright.**_ __

 _ **Gaara.~xo~**_

"He was wondering why you were absent from breakfast this morning, milady." Matsuri added, rather slyly. She was aware that saying something like that was not her place, but she could not contain herself. She was simply eager to tell her mistress about the Lord.

She was happy for them.

Hinata stared up from the letter and to her maid, and instantly started blushing. Slowly pushing some of the hair behind her ear, the woman placed the card down on the trolley. She did not know what to say or how to react at the remark, for she was too dumbfounded. _He was concerned about me?_

"T-Thank you Matsuri, y-you may leave." She finally responded, in a low voice. At once, the maid in question laid a large tray filled with food on the bed, and bowed once again before taking her leave from the bedroom, leaving Hinata alone once again.

The wife of the Kage, had not eaten more than a single cinnamon roll and a small cup of honey and lemon tea that morning, for she was rather content. Her mind was on something completely different which satisfied her hunger far more effectively than food itself.

* * *

 ***Later, That Morning***

Gaara Sabaku had confined himself into solitude the entire morning, in his office. True, his paperwork was building up in huge piles, and this could not be a better excuse to flee from the bubbling atmosphere of the dining hall. Everyone had seemed far too busy in their personal business, and laughter was an inevitable scene of the morning.

The Kage had eaten in silence, whilst observing all the other members of the house enjoying their hearty meal – Temari had been chattering away with Shikamaru, while Neji and Tenten were arguing about some mindless topic. Kankuro was the loudest, as always; he was the attention-grabber and no one could help but be attracted to his bubbly personality.

Amidst all the jokes, and laughter, Gaara could not help but sense a feeling of hollowness. Emptiness. Everyone was present in the hall, yet he felt that something significant was absent.

He was aware that Hinata had not attended breakfast, and he was faintly concerned about her health. It was only one morning, after all. But, he did not have the heart to walk upstairs to her room personally. It was not that he did not want to, but the fact that he was rather nervous to. She might have found him too repulsive, or was suddenly so afraid of him that she would simply turn him out? What sort of humiliation would that be?

And so, he deemed it safe to send a complimentary card, with a single red rose that had been plucked by the florist earlier that morning.

no one really seemed to notice it. Content with this reaction, the Kage locked himself in the office. And so he was confined into solitude in his office.

He had not been able to forget the events of the previous night – everything had been playing in his mind effortlessly and he could not forget how quickly their intimate moments were interrupted. How quickly, his mind had drifted away from Hinata's radiant face to visuals of the same woman drenched in her own blood. The Shukaku had been calling out to its host, demanding for the woman's blood and the thought of her being choked to death was disturbing. He was afraid and he fled away from his wife on their wedding night.

 _Coward._

"What do you mean I can't go inside? Do you know who I am?!" A shrill familiar voice quickly interrupted Gaara from his ponder. Blinking several times, the redhead got up from his seat and headed towards the enormous bay window that overlooked the dull scenery of the Sand Village. Glancing below, Gaara caught glimpse of a small group of people that he found familiar. The four guards that stood outside the gate had been grabbing onto the owner of the voice, and held him in a rather awkward position. With him, were four other people of whom one Gaara could not recognize.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Leaf Village and we are all friends of the Kazekage!" the all too familiar man with blond hair had been calling out, as if he were prepared for a battle with the formidable guards downstairs. Nonetheless, a woman with short bubble-gum pink hair went forward to try her luck but all to no avail.

The Kage was about to turn away and make his way towards the gate when his gaze caught the fourth intruder whom he could not place in his memory. From above, Gaara could not make out much of this man's appearance besides his remarkable silver colored hair. _Was_ it silver, or was it grey? The redhead could make out, but he simply watched on. He was rather curious to hear of this man's introduction.

"Please sirs, let us in as we know Hinata too!" His voice was soft, and respectable unlike Naruto's, whose voice was shrill and defiant. This man was not nervous to deal with the guards but he was not very keen on picking a fight with the four musclemen. It was obvious that the man preferred verbal to physical.

However, he mentioned that he knew Hinata. Gaara wondered why this man was not familiar to his own. He was familiar with Naruto, and the pink haired woman so named Sakura. If anything, he and Naruto were good acquaintances but he had never heard of the other man with silver hair.

And just then, the Kage watched in faint horror as he gazed at his wife emerge into the scene like a gliding swan. She looked effortless and graceful, unlike how she appeared in front of him the night before. Her hair was left loose and it followed her close behind like an indigo cascade, and she was clad in a white yukata from what Gaara could catch. She probably looked beautiful.

 _Just a little while longer before I bring them inside…_

"Hinata! Thank kami you're here!" the woman with pink hair cried out, causing everyone's attention towards herself. The guards now stopped their struggle on holding down the blond ninja, and bowed slightly in presence of their Lady. Naruto took this opportunity and broke free from the grasp and ran towards the woman with indigo hair, quickly engulfing her into a painfully tight embrace.

Gaara could feel a faint uneasiness take over his being as he watched his wife get choked under the embrace of another male. Albeit his friend, but still another male. Turning away quickly, the redhead made out of the office and downstairs towards the gate. It was time to allow these intruders inside his tower.

"Let them in." he called out in a monotonous voice, causing his guards to instantly draw back to their position by the gates. The man with blond hair quickly ran towards him and attempted at embracing the Kage himself, and would have succeeded had Gaara not stopped him in the perfect moment.

"Who are these people with you?" the redhead questioned whilst slowly taking his place beside his wife, despite being aware of the answer. However, he was rather curious to know the identity of the fourth intruder. The silver haired man.

"How rude of me!" Naruto grinned, while scratching the back of his blond hair. He turned towards his group and started pointing conveniently, "Well you know Sakura right? She's my girlfriend!" he started rather loudly, and Gaara could not help but flinch. He was aware of Hinata's little crush on the blond haired ninja and had not minded it much. However, hearing of the latest news, the redhead could sense his wife stiffening just slightly beside him.

Slowly snaking a strong arm around her waist, Gaara held Hinata close to him while his gaze shifted from the pink haired medic ninja to the short dark haired woman standing beside Sakura. Looking on expectantly, he flinched a second time when Naruto's familiar shrill voice started again, "That is Haruhi Fujioka, and her boyfriend Hikaru Hitachin," Gaara nodded in understanding and then shifted his gaze towards the fourth intruder who had come along with Naruto. His gaze narrowed visibly at him.

"And finally, that's Shinomiya Hayato."

The Kage watched the man so called Shinomiya, as he came forward towards him. Gaara's non-existent brows furrowed slightly in confusion, but quickly changed to that of annoyance when he realized that Shinomiya was actually heading towards his wife, Hinata.

"It's been so long Hinata, I've really missed you." He smiled wide, and gazed down at the woman with pale eyes, who returned the gaze with warmth and affection. She smiled a radiant smile, and one could sense the feeling of warmth radiating from her petite form.

"I-I missed you too, S-Shinomiya" her voice was a note higher than usual, but she appeared to be extremely content. More content than she had ever been in the past few days in the Suna tower and it made Gaara wonder why this man could make her so happy.

His arm slowly dropped from her form, and hung limp to his side.

* * *

 _ **A/N : I'm sorry for not being able to update any sooner. I've had a slight fever and its kept me down and I know this chapter is not upto the mark but I'm slowly recovering… I'm sorry about it. I do hope I can write better in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also, I know some of you might be thinking that Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachin are from a different anime – but I did mention OC-ness! Plus it's a lot more exciting if theres someone else from a different anime c: PS. Shinomiya Hayato is from another anime and he's cute af.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry, for the grammatical mistakes or any other errors. I'm still recovering.**_

 _ **Thanks and much love to you all! Please review (positive ones are appreciated lols) and favorite/follow my story!**_


	10. Chapter X

_**A/N : So, I realized that my last chapter was utter bullcrap and I don't blame you all if you didn't like it. I was not in the proper mindset what with recovering and such. But anyway I hope to be able to satisfy you guys with this chapter.**_

 _ **Now, I know Haruhi and Hikaru are from another anime, but there might be some OOCness too.**_

 _ **Just thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**_

* * *

 _ **Title : Jealousy.**_

"Won't you show us around, _Lord_ Kazekage?" The bubbling voice of Naruto Uzumaki cleared the slight air of awkwardness among the other 'guests' of the Leaf Village. The blond haired ninja had changed so much since Hinata had last laid her eyes on him – the man looked a lot taller, standing proud at six feet with his equally tall girlfriend by his side. He had however, for once, managed to change his normal attire which at all time, was restricted to an orange jumpsuit. This time however, he donned a rather casual appearance with black trousers, a white muscle tee and an orange jacket that was tied around his waist. His girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, was looking rather attractive in a red Chinese collared tunic that was slit open from the front, faintly displaying her belly button and the waist band of her white shorts.

The other three members of Konohagakure, had remained silent and were obviously overshadowed by the vociferousness of the blond ninja but Shinomiya Hayato, the timid man with silver colored hair, had surprisingly managed to stand out amongst the powerful ninjas. He had taken Hinata by surprise by appearing after years of silence – and it made the woman rather happy to be able to meet her friend after seemingly, ages.

"Please, come inside." Gaara Sabaku sighed, and then ushered the guests to enter his lair. Unfortunately, he did not feel the same way that his wife, Hinata had experienced. The redhead did not mind the company of his old acquaintances, but he had never before seen this Shinomiya and he was wondering why the man had deemed absent up until then.

Although he was the one leading the way, past the lounge room, the dining hall and other such rooms, Gaara could not help but turn every once in a while to keep an eye on his wife, who at the time was walking at her own pace with the awe-stricken Konoha group of ninjas – Naruto was gaping at the size of the rooms and kept doing so till he was struck on head by Sakura who yelled rather animatedly, "It's rude to stare like that, baka!", Haruhi and Hikaru were silent as they strolled along with the group, whilst being attached at the hip. It was Shinomiya and Hinata that really took all the attention, and more importantly, a certain redhead's attention.

Gaara Sabaku was not prone to feeling anything like the way he had been feeling ever since he was introduced to Shinomiya Hayato. The redhead never felt the need to experience such a feeling, and thus having this feeling remain an alien to his being, Gaara did not know what to do. He was puzzled, for he was glad that his wife was able to smile ever so truly for a change, but he was also feeling slight pangs of jealousy deep in his chest and somewhat wished that the Hayato man had never appeared before Hinata. He probably would not have minded a bit of bloodshed coming from the foreigner, and would probably enjoy choking him and burying him hundreds of feet below ground level.

But, he would not do something as ghastly as that.

After all, Shinomiya Hayato was Hinata's friend and it was a duty of the Kage to welcome his guests formally rather formidably, regardless of whether he disliked a person or not. It was a painful duty, but a duty still. Gaara would have to be hospitable to all guests, and Shinomiya was included.

And so he tried to fulfill his duty, as a ruler and as a husband.

"These are our rooms?" Haruhi spoke for the first time, that afternoon, in a rather deep voice which was quite a lot coming from a short petite woman as herself. "Are you serious?" her voice went higher with the last of her interrogation. She stared in disbelief, at the redhead who stood by the gate of the rather enormous room, whilst his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Yeah, Gaara, how do you have such large rooms?" Naruto joined in, as he made an entrance from behind, taking the redhead by surprise. The two rooms allotted to the guests were divided according to gender – the males would stay together in one room while the females would stay in a different room. It was a harsh rule but pretty organized. Besides, the Kage wanted to keep an eye on Shinomiya and he would fail miserably if the silver haired man were to stay in a room surrounded by two women.

"It's not a bother." Gaara half turned to meet Naruto's gaze, who grinned at him with his sparkling teeth. The redhead was not prone to hearing positive remarks and it made him uncomfortable, and unknown as to how to respond to them, and yet there he was practically failing at socializing. Sighing softly, he excused himself from the group's mingling and decided to lock himself inside the Suna office and try focusing on his work for a change.

Besides, it was not like Hinata really needed her husband's presence at this time. She would probably want the time with her friends and he deemed it fit to leave her alone at the moment. He had observed how content and at-ease, Hinata had been throughout the hour upon the group's arrival, and wondered whether she had been like this during her earlier years.

"Y-You should stay for awhile…" Hinata had quietly walked up to her husband, before he left the corridor and turning to meet her timid gaze, Gaara stiffened slightly. Why was it that, she was always shy around him? She was not like that around her friends - not around Shinomiya, at least.

Gaara's eyes hardened just slightly, at the bitter thought of Hinata being comfortable and at ease around the foreigner, and he simply mumbled a stiff "Hn." before turning away from her. He somehow, did not want to see her pale face at that moment.

"G-Gaara…?" she asked, slightly crestfallen at her husband's sudden behavior. It was true that things had been difficult between them since the night of their wedding, but she did not expect such a reaction out of him. Besides, wasn't he Naruto's friend too? He and Naruto were quite similar to one another, despite being poles apart. The blond haired ninja was the epitome of energy and jokes, and he was well liked by almost all in the Konoha. His determination was remarkable, and inspite of always being put down by the low lives of the village, Naruto had not once lost hope of becoming Hogake of Konohagakure and on this day, his determination had proved successful for he was on the path to succeed Lady Tsunade, the current Hogake.

Naruto had managed to instill the sense of determination even in a failure like Hinata. Because of him, the indigo haired woman was determined and hopeful to oblige her father's commands and withstand a marriage with this Suna leader.

 _But what about the Suna leader, himself?_

"Just be with them," The redhead spoke softly in his raspy hoarse voice, quickly interrupting Hinata's thoughts relating to himself and Naruto Uzumaki. With the last of that, Gaara walked away from the corridor and from his wife, and towards his solitary confinement.

* * *

* **Later That Afternoon.***

"Hinata, it's been like _forever_!" The pink haired woman squealed, whilst Haruhi and Shinomiya animatedly cupped their hands around their ears as if in protection against Sakura – her voice was undoubtedly high, and was only rising higher with each exclamation. Her emerald colored orbs were gleaming, with joy and excitement at the idea of meeting her friend after years.

Unfortunately, the other men that were accompanying the group were left alone in their bedroom, doing kami knows what. Shinomiya brought it upon himself to be around his friends as much as he could, given that he was not the very talkative type. It was true that Shinomiya Hayato had liked Hinata Sabaku for a while, during the Chunin Exams. He was not a strong ninja, and was quickly dropped from his team, thus allowing Kiba Inuzuka to replace him. Shinomiya was dropped from the team true, but that did not stop him from appearing as a supporter. He was always there, watching from a distance – when Hinata was injured severely by Neji, during their battle, Shinomiya was there; when the heiress got caught up in the rain and then got fever, he was there. He was always around, watching over his _hime_ and Hinata was rather grateful to him for his support.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _By a peaceful brook, with lush green trees on all sides and bedded with verdant green grass, an indigo haired woman of around sixteen years, was sitting in a moping fetal position, whilst thinking rather dejectedly about a certain topic. She had just heard the news from Shino Aburame, her teammate, that Naruto was to take the pink haired medical ninja to Ichiraku, for a ramen lunch. It was obvious that the blond haired ninja enjoyed Sakura's company but up until recently, everyone was under the impression that the medic ninja had her eyes set for Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy. Ever since the Uchiha had turned rogue and left the Leaf Village, Sakura was heartbroken and gradually found solace in Naruto, who naturally took it to his advantage._

 _They were seemingly hitting it off, and it broke the Hyuga's heart. She had, for as long as she could remember, liked Naruto more than just an idol in her life and that was rather evident in her appearance around his presence. Everyone in the Village could guess that she had a crush on him, and some teased but none mocked her. Everyone was aware, except the oblivious blond ninja._

 _From a distance, a young man watched the indigo haired woman struck with sympathy and compassion. He too, had heard of the news and being aware of Hinata's liking for Naruto, the man was likely to feel empathetic for his own feelings towards her were of the same nature._

 _Watching her cry, which was not difficult to understand from the short distance, the man casually walked towards Hinata and sat down beside her. None spoke for minutes and the man with remarkable silver hair simply gazed ahead, absent-mindedly at the water._

" _I-I know S-Shino sent you h-here to b-bring me back…" Hinata could barely contain the constant gasps, and tears that were constantly threatening to stain her pale cheeks, but she managed to raise her head and glance at the man. She was ashamed to fully show her face to anyone, let alone this man._

" _Are you sure about that?" The man spoke, sighing softly and then turning to gaze at the woman beside him – but all he could see was her indigo hair, cascading across her form like a protective layer. He wished she would face him, for he longed to see her._

" _D-Don't tease me, S-S-Shinomiya…" She turned finally, her gaze fallen and her expression practically lifeless. Her eyes looked just as lifeless, and were extremely dull and Shinomiya only wished he could hold her form to him at the moment, and hopefully never let her go from his protective arms. "I-It's true, i-isn't it?" Hinata's question did not reach her eyes and the man debated on whether he should notify her of the latest news relating to Naruto and Sakura's lunch date._

" _You don't need him, Hinata." Shinomiya sighed again, and nodded at the woman, when her gaze from him did not leave. She knew the truth and yet she wanted to hear it over and over, allowing the news to impale her heart each time. There were a lot of things that Shinomiya could not understand about the Hyuga woman, but he figured all the best women were difficult to comprehend. "I'm there for you and you shouldn't forget that." He whispered when moving slightly closer to Hinata._

" _Y-You're always t-there for m-me, S-Shinomiya…" Hinata had noticed the man brushing closer, and though he was close to her, she could not help but feel warmer around his presence. He was always there for her and she loved that about him, "T-Thank you for b-being around"_

 _End of flashback :_

* * *

"How's Suna treating you?" Haruhi, chimed in along with Sakura, in a rather curious than excited voice. She was prone to being more of the curious person in the group and she was a pro at appearing as one.

"Ladies please!" Shinomiya cried out, cutting the moment with a deep voice. He had been standing opposite an enormous bay window complimented by heavy upholstered blue curtains. His gaze on the outside world was dazed, as he allowed his thoughts to drift towards the earlier days. "Give her a chance to speak; Hinata, how do you like this place?"

"I personally think its drab," Sakura started off, as per habit. She always felt like she needed to chime in about her opinion regardless of whether it was needed or not. "Like, maybe add some life to it? More trees and possibly more _life_?"

"Haruno, I specifically asked Hinata," Shinomiya turned to meet the pinkie's face which was twisted in a slight scowl. Glaring at the silver haired man, Sakura then pouted and quickly turned towards the indigo haired woman. "Go on, Hinata."

The woman in question sat rather flustered on the edge of the bed, blinking at the three people who stared at her in anticipation and expectantly, hoping to hear a satisfactory response. Poking her index fingers together, Hinata took a deep breath and started quietly, "I-It's not Konoha, but I-I'm starting to like S-Suna," she smiled slightly, causing the heart strings in Shinomiya's chest to tug rather gently. He had greatly missed Hinata's heart melting smile. "B-Besides, I _have_ to like it since i-it's my n-new home!" Hinata had meant it as a joke, but she quickly regretted it as she realized that the others had not exactly perceived it the way she wanted them to.

"What do you mean you 'have' to like it?" Shinomiya was the first to cut the short silence that had ensued shortly after Hinata's joke. His expression was somewhat unreadable, but it was not that of a happy man. His eyebrows were knitted together slightly, and his mouth was twisted in a scowl. Noticing this, Hinata quickly held up her hands shaking them as if doing something like that would calm him down. "I-It's m-meant to be a j-joke, Shinomiya…"

At that, Sakura and Haruhi's expressions lightened up visibly, and they laughed it out fully believing the young wife of the Suna leader, who was relieved that they had not taken any offense for that. She was thankful for having such good friends but at times, they made her extremely frightened and agitated.

However, Shinomiya was not satisfied. He was not relieved or satiated by Hinata's assuring remark.

"You know, you could always come back to _us_ , right?" Shinomiya spoke monotonously, in a voice that was so blunt that it made even Haruhi flinch. Hinata's gaze snapped towards Shinomiya, and for a split second, her pearlescent eyes met his hazel colored ones and for that second, the man could have sworn that his heart beat ran faster than usual.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, inside the Suna Office***

"Shinomiya is the son of the Japanese businessman, Asuma Hayato," A formidable man in black attire, along with a small group of men donning the same black attire, stood at a safe distance from the Kage's table. He was the oldest and the most distinguished from the others and hence took on the role of leading them. "His mother divorced Asuma and is now living with her husband abroad."

"Where does Lady Hinata come into this story?" The chair of the Kazekage had been turned away from the group of men, up until then. Upon turning to face the men, Gaara Sabaku watched them with faint interest, whilst he toyed around with a random pen lying on the desk.

"They are childhood friends, milord." The leader spoke up, promptly, proud of the information that he had gathered about Shinomiya Hayato, within the short period. "He was once a part of Team eight, but due to his lack in talents, Kurenai-sensei was forced to drop him."

"And, why has he returned?" Gaara was growing impatient, and his pressure on the pen was slowly increasing. His non-existent brows were furrowed just slightly, and his mouth was reduced to a single line. He felt that it was the duty of the Kage to make a casual check on the strangers that entered his tower. It was only fair, since he was such a respected man.

"Milord?" The leader questioned, rather perplexed by the interrogation. He was not aware of the reason of the man's return to Konoha, for he simply had made a background check on Shinomiya. How was he to know that? "I don't unders-"

"You are dismissed." Gaara cut the man short, and flinched slightly as the pen beneath his fingers, broke into two parts. It had not made much of a noise and the redhead was relieved that no one had noticed it. No one needed to witness something as unimportant as that.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2 : I simply hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of a small twist in Gaara and Hinata's love life, but I assure you that it'll be worth it.**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes, and errors. Please review and follow/favorite this story. Love you all, you guys give me inspiration. 3**_


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter 11.

Title : Unspoken Words.

 _Flashback :_

" _Happy Birthday, Hikaru!"_

 _It was a beautiful day for the ninjas in Konohagakure – not just because the weather was fabulous what with the clear blue skies and breezy hours, but because it was an atmosphere of revelry and joy for it was a certain brown haired ninja's sixteenth birthday. Everyone from Team seven to nine, had gathered at the popular eatery-cum- café, Ichiraku to celebrate Hikaru Hitachin's birthday._

 _Why wouldn't they? The meal was on the house._

 _Haruhi had been the first to wish Hikaru, for she was his beau – since the past few months. And obviously, it was Naruto's idea to choose the location – Ichiraku was not only his favourite eatery, but also the favourite of the entire village._

 _Oh yes, it was a beautiful day in Konohagakure. The atmosphere was that of merrymaking and Hinata, for a change also joined in on the merrymaking. She had decided on wearing make up for the first time since her mother's death, and though she had no one to help with the process – she had outdone herself for her age. At fifteen, Hinata looked beautiful with a hint of pink lipstick, and light eye-make up. She felt beautiful too, for she had been wearing a yellow and white dress, that had been gifted to her by her mother, on her last birthday with the Hyuga mistress._

" _What have you done to your face?" Hiashi had demanded out of her that day, and gradually went on to wipe the lipstick off her quivering lips._

 _She had been left alone, to her misery and had no bother for the time that she had been wasting for Hikaru's ongoing party at Ichiraku. How long, she had been curled up in a ball drenching in her own tears, no one could tell. No one had even bothered to find out._

 _All except one._

" _Hinata? Are you done yet?" A soft knock on her bedroom door, caused the sobbing heiress to stop abruptly. She blinked her tears away and wiped her cheeks only to find some blush color accompanied with tears, on her fingers. She stayed silent, hoping the intruder would leave._

 _The knock got louder, and more persistent. "Are you okay in there?"_

 _Sighing, the pale eyed heiress rose from her bed and slowly unlocked her door, only to find the owner of the voice looking at her in what seemed like, concern. Initially he wore a bemused expression when his eyes caught the pink smudge on her lips and chin, but the instant he caught her gaze his expression changed to concern._

 _Her gaze fell instantly._

" _Did you do that?" The silver haired ninja spoke with faint amusement, hoping to lift her spirits but when Hinata did not respond, he tried again._

" _Hime, you don't even need them." He moved just a little closer, and placed his large hand on her quivering shoulder, whilst his other hand cupped her wet face. He did not have much of an idea as to what had happened but he could only take a wild guess. Everyone was aware of Hiashi Hyuga's dislike for his eldest daughter._

" _Y-Y-You're right, S-Shinomiya… I d-don't need m-m-make up," Her tearing eyes gazed up at her best friend, while blinking down her tears, and she allowed herself to fall against him in an embrace. "I-I-I wont touch it ever a-again."_

 _Shinomiya was only too happy to oblige and return the embrace._

" _You look beautiful without it, Hinata."_

 _End of flashback :_

* **Inside the Kage Office, in Suna***

Gaara Sabaku had been busy throughout the day, tending to the piling paper-work – a job so dreary that it made someone like himself _sleepy_.

It had been hours since the Kage had interrogated the leader of his notifying group. The leader, a distinguished man clad in black, had done a quick background check on a particular silver haired former ninja from Konoha. Yet, the information bequeathed to the Kage, had not satiated his curiosity, but he did not pry further. He decided to take on this responsibility on his own, rather than entrust it to somebody else.

And so far, Gaara had found nothing interesting enough for him to put his finger into, and thus he temporarily gave up – deciding that putting his attention and focus on the paper work would deem him fit.

"Milord?" a loud knock startled the focused Kage at work, and he clenched his teeth in annoyance for he was aware of the impending disturbance.

Apparently, now he couldn't even work at peace.

"Come in." The redheaded man, clasped at his temples and massaged it slightly being aware of the slow migraine that was coming on. He hated having to deal with such bothersome things.

"Milord, I have some news on the Hayate boy," The leader of the group spoke up, rather excitedly and proudly, for he was in fact proud of the information he gathered by some locals in Konoha.

Oh _yes,_ he had gone to Konoha specifically to find out about Shinomiya Hayate.

"Well?" Gaara growled impatiently, as his attention was suddenly fixated on the latest subject of interest. He wondered mentally, whether this Shinomiya was a brute? Possibly committed some crimes? Was reported in prison for said crimes?

Oh, it would be _fun_ to see the man leave the Kage's premises.

"His father, Asuma Hayato, has been under financial loopholes and thus has been insecure for quite some time now." The leader stood with his chest pushed out, all the while beaming which faintly annoyed the Kage as he sat on the chair, leaning back against the backrest.

"Do you have anything of _significance_?"

"Milord, Shinomiya was rumoured to have feelings for Lady Hinata," The formidable man continued, a little nervously for he was aware of the Suna leader's erratic moods. He was hoping to conceal that bit of information but given that his master was not pleased by the man's hard work, he tried further. Maybe, he would be given a raise in his work pay? "It is said that he was planning to propose to her, on her nineteenth birthday but-"

"But what?" Gaara's non-existent eyebrows shot up, and instantly he felt the pain throb in his temples again causing him to clench his teeth again. Holding his head, the redhead glanced at his informer expectantly, although he knew the answer pretty well.

"Her father forced her to get married earlier."

Gaara's gaze shot up towards the informer, and something in his teal orbs made the man standing opposite to the Kage, rather nervous. He went a couple steps back and gulped down the bitterness of the fear that had been growing in his throat. Like a parasite, the leader's fear slowly latched onto the others as well and they very slowly shifted towards the door.

"So you are saying that, had it not been for her father's decision, she would be Shinomiya's wedded?" Although, he meant it to be a simple question, Gaara's voice betrayed his intention for it sounded hostile, and cold.

"M-Milord, I don-"

"You are dismissed." Gaara cut the man short, and held his forehead trying to massage his pained temples, all the while wondering what to make out of what he had just heard. When he did not hear the door shut, he spoke again – this time, out of intended annoyance. "Get out."

* **Meanwhile, in Hinata's bedchamber***

"Come on Sakura, twirl for us!" Naruto whistled rather inappropriately, but no one let out any protests, for after all, she _was_ his girlfriend and he could whistle inappropriately all he wanted.

The woman in question, giggled and gave a half turn allowing her white tulle dress to twirl along with her. She was a vision in white, and she was well aware of the attention, for her vogue moments proved her beauty and talent in fashion.

"Man, how did I end up with such a babe?" Naruto smacked himself on the forehead whilst grinning good-naturedly, before being joined by his girlfriend who had applied extra coats of lipstick just so she could grab more attention.

"Hinata, why don't you go next? You haven't taken a turn since the game started!" Haruhi Fujioka spoke up, amidst her cuddling session with Hikaru. The women of the group were looking lovely and extremely fashionable, all credited to Matsuri who at the moment was not available. She would not intrude in on her mistress's reunion. She was aware that Hinata was truly happy after a long time – she had been content when Neji and Tenten were present, but ever since their departure, Hinata was like a living breathing zombie. However, the mistress was grateful to Gaara, for allowing Matsuri to stay back and serve Hinata.

She was the only memory of Konoha.

"Yes Hinata, we would like to see what you wear!" Naruto chimed in, while the others agreed. Shinomiya had been quiet throughout the evening, but upon the new idea, his interest sparked up and he gazed at the pale eyed woman, with anticipation. He too wanted to see her enjoy herself.

"You guys are s-so m-mean!" Hinata giggled nervously, but decided to be a sport. She had seen her friends after years which seemed like centuries, and she was not letting the moments go to waste. Every minute spent with them was a blessing for her.

So, she jumped up to go inside her ultra modern bathroom to get dressed and show herself to her friends. She could dress up too, and she would prove it.

Minutes passed by, and the group members began to complain slightly, for they never expected Hinata to be a clone of the Haruno fashionista. Hinata was always the cute one. Not the fashionista.

The door finally creaked open, and from within Hinata emerged in a vision of black as compared to Sakura. She was well aware that black complimented her creamy skin much better than any other color and so she decided on this number.

She had no idea as to how good she had been looking that evening, with the tight black dress that ended above her knees on the front, and trailed down from behind. The neckline of the dress was sweetheart, therefore some amount of cleavage had formed though the woman desperately tried to pull up her dress to expose as little cleavage as possible. Finally, she decided to cover up with the help of a chunky neck-piece, which did the trick beautifully. On her face, the only make up she applied was a red lipstick which looked striking on her pale face, enhancing her features greatly.

When she had emerged, all eyes were fixed on her. Especially, the eyes of a certain silver haired man.

His gaze never left her, as she walked slowly and twirled just slightly, as an imitation to what Sakura had done. Except, Sakura had not been half as graceful as the pale eyed woman.

"Hinata!" Sakura gasped, as she watched the woman with indigo hair twirl around and smile nervously at her group of audience, "You look…" the pink haired ninja stopped short. She could not find the proper word to describe the woman in black.

"…Beautiful." Shinomiya completed the sentence, all the while staring at her like he had seen a woman for the first time. His eyes were sparkling with childlike wonder, and he was in simple awe.

The others clapped excitedly, and laughed good-naturedly while Hinata thanked all of them and slowly climbed up on the bed beside Shinomiya. He had not taken his eyes off her, but made sure she didn't mistake him for a pervert, for he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which Hinata gratefully accepted.

"You vogue better than Haruno" the man beside Hinata, whispered with a grin. He had been meaning to sound funny but it came out way serious, and he did not mind for it was the absolute truth.

"Y-You t-think so?" Hinata smiled after a long time, and felt the smile reach her heart too. She was content and grateful for the company of her friends.

A soft knock, caught her off-guard. The others had not heard it as such, or if they did they decided to ignore it – she and Shinomiya were the only ones to hear it. Blinking nervously at the door, Hinata rose up from the bed and walked towards the gate to open it, without even bothering to ask who the intruder could be.

She did not expect what happened, next.

"Lady Hinata, I ha-" Gaara Sabaku's sentence was cut short. His gaze shifted from the group of ninjas from Konoha, then specifically towards Shinomiya and his incomplete attire. Finally, his gaze rested on his wife, who looked rather different in a form fitting black dress with half her cleavage spilling out. What caught his attention even more, was the obvious white jacket that covered her bare shoulders. It was not a woman's jacket, was the first thing that struck the redheaded man.

"What is happening here?" He lightly pushed his wife aside to see better. The bedchamber was a bit of a mess, and the friends had littered the bed with food crumbs, the air conditioner was on, clothes were all over the floor. He did not even want to know what the other parts of the room looked like.

"We are having a mini runway show" Naruto answered with glee, and got up to make an attempt at embracing his friend, but Gaara turned away and towards his wife. It was true that she was looking beautiful, and it took the Kage a lot not to pull her close into a kiss, but he wanted answers first.

"Why are you wearing a man's jacket?" He stared at her, trying desperately not to allow his gaze wander down to her exposed skin. Instead, he focused on the jacket. It looked dapper, and sharp. Possibly, an Armani? What material was that, anyway?

"I-It belongs to S-Shinomiya… I was a l-little c-cold so he l-lent it to m-me." Hinata gazed up at her husband's pale orbs, and found something in them that broke her heart – hurt. Hinata, had expected Gaara to be impressed with her vogue talents, and in fact embrace her in front of everyone, but she had not thought that maybe her husband would be hurt, at seeing her wear another man's jacket albeit it meant nothing.

Gaara stayed silent for what seemed like several minutes, and then looked away from his wife. He walked slowly towards the door whilst ignoring Hinata's explanations.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," the Kage spoke finally, dejectedly while desperately trying to hide the injury in his tone. "Make sure to bring them downstairs, Lady Hinata."

And with that, he slammed the door and left his wife's bedroom.

All of a sudden, Hinata had no desire to pretend like a vogue model anymore.

 **A/N : So its been forever since I updated!**

 **Honestly I thought of abandoning it cause I had college stuff going on, but then I came across this just yesterday and realized how much I love your reviews and missed writing this fanfic.**

 **So, I know this is a long chapter, but I hope its worth reading!**

 **Please, review and I hope you like it! (Took me hours lol)**

 **I missed you guys!**


	12. Chapter XII

Title : Anger.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Hikaru!" Naruto's shrill voice clouded the atmosphere of the dining room downstairs, in the Suna tower. His expression was, that of a puppy who was suddenly abandoned by his owner – Crestfallen, forlorn and disbelief.

The other group members from Konoha, too were pretty stupefied, despite themselves. It was not something they had expected – not so soon at least.

"I'm sorry guys," Hikaru started in his raspy voice, causing the others to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression – even Haruhi, who seldom showed any facial expressions, was gaping at him in disbelief. "But it's Lady Tsunade's word."

At that exact moment, the Sabaku members glided down the stairs to join the Konohagakure group.

Shikamaru and Temari were the first to take their places beside each other at the dining table, followed by Hinata and Kankuro, who at the time, was whispering something faintly funny in the Lady's ear. It was their secret.

Last of all, the Kage strolled downstairs, demanding attention in his proud demeanour, whilst his gaze shifted to all the members of the table. His eyes scanned, once and then shifted to the next – When he took his place beside his wife, he nearly caught a certain silver haired man throw a rather dirty glance at him, but of course the Kage of Suna paid no attention.

"You know, I really hate grandma Tsunade…." Naruto glared down at his empty plate, making himself less audible – the frown never leaving his face.

Gaara's expression was unreadable, but he was curious. However, he did not want to pry into a matter that did not concern him. He glanced at his wife, whom he could tell, was having a hard time trying to keep her curiosity at bay. Sighing softly, he started in his coarse, husky voice "Why do you hate the Hogake?" His gaze was fixated on Naruto, who instantly perked up. Maybe, the Suna leader could help?

"Lady Tsunade has called for us," he started in his shrill voice, but decided to keep up the charade for a bit longer. After all, the whole charade had to look _genuine_ enough for the Kage to actually consider. "We must leave tomorrow morning."

It was rather impossible to miss Hinata's reaction, upon hearing the decision. Her face turned pale, as if all the blood from her face had disappeared, and she nearly dropped her soup spoon into her broth. Gaara side-glanced at her, and witnessed his wife, take out the spoon with such gloom that he felt only pity at her condition. "Y-Y-You are leaving t-tomorrow?" she asked, like a doe had just been injured by an arrow.

"We were hoping to stay longer, Hinata." Shinomiya Hayato spoke for the first time, at the dining table, whilst he himself held a rather forlorn facial expression. Staring down at his now empty soup bowl, the silver haired man jabbed at an ignored piece of carrot, and swallowed it with bitterness.

"You're the Kazekage, can't you do something?" The charade was slowly coming into full bloom, for the expression Naruto wore was priceless. It could melt anyone's heart.

Gaara had no intention of making an effort whatsoever, but it was his wife's rather hopeful expression that _did_ manage to thaw his heart, remotely. He sighed, grudgingly and nodded slightly. "I can't promise anything, Uzumaki."

* * *

Much later after dinner, and a couple phone calls later, the Kage in his office, sat motionlessly.

He had failed in trying to get the Hogake of Konoha to allow the ninjas to stay for a little while longer in Suna – it was an urgent mission, Tsunade had told the Kage in a rather phlegmatic tone, despite the situation. The Kage obviously, knew all about important missions, and assassinations and what not, and hence did not pry further.

It was the part of breaking the news to his wife, that disturbed the redhead faintly. It was not that he really wanted the group members to stay, really – for him, it did not matter. It would simply mean less trouble, and less wastage on resources.

It was her happiness, that he felt a doubt poke him in the chest. She had been so happy for the past few days that she spent with her friends from Konohagakure. She had not looked this happy, in a long time since her cousin left – in fact, he wondered why her happiness left in the first place. Could it possibly be, because she was forced into marriage? Maybe, she preferred to remain independent?

The thoughts of her absent from his life, seemed to cause a rather disturbing lump in his throat. He did not like the idea of his wife being… well, not his wife. It was a true alien feeling for the Kage, for he had not felt this way for anyone, in a very long time. Having such emotions and feelings only proved disaster, in Gaara Sabaku's eyes.

Besides, he did not know _how_ to love, or have emotions for anyone.

Sighing to himself, he clenched his teeth for allowing his thoughts to drift back to Hinata for the fifth time, that evening. He could not stop thinking about her in the black dress that she had vogued in, earlier in her bedroom. Her dress seemed to have been like God's gift to the universe for it seemed to fit her ever so perfectly – the rich black material that made such a perfect drape for the trail behind, and hugging her curves ever so gently; Her cleavage was in abundance, but had been covered up with the help of the dainty coral neck piece, and the white jacket that looked so out of place on her feminine body…

Gaara's thoughts stopped abruptly.

 _The white jacket that looked so out of place._

Shinomiya Hayato. The name itself, caused an involuntary growl echo from within and Gaara did nothing to tame it. He would openly show his disregard for the man, if the situation called for it. In fact, he would not mind watching the life being squeezed out of the man's eyes, while the Kage's sand choked the victim. Gaara would rather, greatly enjoy watching Shinomiya struggle for breath and hence, beg the man to have mercy on his pathetic life. The poor man would be paralysed for the rest of his life anyway, therefore the redhead would really be doing the poor man a great favour by killing him.

A knock on the door, caused Gaara Sabaku's inner demon 'Shukaku' to disappear, and he returned back to reality. "Come in."

However, he wished that he had not allowed the intruder to come in that easily, for the last person he wanted to see was standing opposite him.

"L-Lord G-Gaara, w-were you able to s-speak with L-Lady Tsunade?" Hinata stood rather bashfully opposite the Kage's desk, whilst her gaze was downwards. Gaara rolled his eyes for he only wanted her to _look_ at him. Besides, didn't he tell her to call him by his name?

"She cannot allow, for Naruto has an urgent mission for the Water Village." The Kage spoke monotonously, while keeping his gaze distant and towards the windows. He would have much better preferred telling this news to Naruto, instead of Hinata, for she started looking extremely forlorn, "B-But, there must be o-others who could t-take his place!" the woman raised her voice slightly, and this caused Gaara to turn his gaze back on her. To his surprise, she seemed to stutter a lot less. But there was not much he could say to her, for he had tried. Kakashi Hatake, would have been the only option besides Naruto, but the shinobi was currently unavailable for he had disappeared and not returned in a long time. No one, other than Jiraiya knew about his whereabouts and the old sage was not really willing to disclose the information to the Hogake.

"Her word is final, Hinata" Gaara got up from his chair, and made his way towards his wife who was looking rather distraught, and lost. She was obviously hoping for her husband to create a miracle, but was rudely mistaken. She did not raise her gaze even when realizing that Gaara was coming towards her.

Gaara Sabaku did not know how to cheer up his wife, for he was unaccustomed to such things, but he did not really enjoy seeing her like that. It wasn't the work of a proper husband to just sit and watch his wife mope around. And therefore, being an amateur in the ways of love and affection, Gaara decided maybe an intimate moment would help? He had read something about it in that male magazine Kankuro had given to him, that night.

That fateful night.

"I did try, Hinata." The Kage only thought it was fair that his wife should know about his efforts and in fact be grateful about it, but she simply nodded and against all odds, decided to turn and take her leave but he held her wrist gently, causing her to turn back to him – their gaze finally met, and he realized that she was truly upset. Her pearlescent orbs were pale, and dull, yet a tiny spark of hopefulness was visible, the embers of which were slowly dying.

The Kage wished that his wife would forget the issue for once, and match what his eyes were trying to tell her. He had been guilty about the events of their consummation night, and properly speaking, hadn't touched her since then. He had been feeling slightly lonely, for most of the nights his wife was in her room laughing around with her friends while he sat in his office, or on his bed, trying to ignore the voice of her laughter. He wished he could sleep on those nights.

The man now, wanted his wife to be with him – maybe give him some time too? It was true his company was no match against the Konoha group, but he _was_ her husband and it was only fair that she spend some time with him too.

"P-Please L-Lord Gaara, t-they are waiting for m-me" Hinata protested, while breaking eye contact with her husband though she wanted to stare into them for a second time. She was aware of how close he was standing to her, with his breath tickling her skin, and honestly speaking, she enjoyed his closeness but was scared at the same time. And then, there was the heart breaking news.

Gaara however, was confused about this reaction from Hinata. She had not reacted this way, on their consummation night, and in fact did quite the opposite, but right now it seemed like she did not want to be in his presence and it injured his feelings faintly, but he decided it was worth a try. She was his wife, after all.

And so, he slowly pulled her close to his body, whilst wrapping his long arm around her slender waist; He then held her chin slightly and leaned forward for a kiss – one that he felt was the right thing to do for she slowly reciprocated. The Kage felt relieved for he half expected her to reject it and scream at him to stop, but then again maybe people liked kissing. At least he did.

And this time, when Hinata slowly began wrapping her slender arms around his neck, Gaara did not even mind. It was true he became stiff for a slight few seconds, but soon enough he lightened up and just slowly, began to slide his tongue inside her parted mouth. It was like, a part of him knew just what to do and how to take the lead.

However, just before it got intense and Hinata had already allowed some foolish moans to escape her lips, she slowly came back to reality. It was a lovely couple moments with her husband so close to her, but she had to break the news to her friends. She could always do this another time with him.

"I-I have to g-go t-tell them," she started in her ragged voice, after slowly tearing away from his embrace. Truthfully, she felt terrible for standing there and lip locking with her husband and feeling _good_ about it, when her friends were bound to leave the next morning. She should have been spending time with them, on their last night in Sunagakure – not kissing her husband like a lustful woman.

However, Gaara was not as understanding as she had hoped him to be. She simply thought that she could pull away from him, apologize and leave him in his office, but she did not wonder about how he might have felt. Maybe she just did not understand?

"Why is it always about them?" he started, in his ragged voice while grabbing onto his wife's wrist a little too tightly. But it was rather obvious that he was annoyed at her behaviour. He could have been a little less hard on her, given her friends will have been gone by tomorrow but he lost his temper, despite his normally phlegmatic temperament around her.

"L-Lord G-Gaara, they are o-our friends!" Hinata spoke out, in disbelief. It was true that not _all_ of them were the Kage's friends, but he was acquainted with Naruto and Sakura, pretty well.

"They aren't my friends," Gaara spoke in single syllables, monotonously and his non-existent eyebrows were knitted together, "At least _Shinomiya_ is not."

Hinata's eyes widened at her husband's response and though she was hurt at his words, she decided to ignore his words and simply turn to leave. It was highly unlike her normal behaviour but she would not stand and hear such talk about her friends. Especially, when they all held the Kage in a very high position in their eyes. They respected him.

Therefore, she shook her head at him and simply gazed downwards whilst trying not to show her discomfort to him, "L-L-Let go of m-me" she had hoped it would sound more defiant, but it came out as a miserable plead. Like she was requesting him to let go of her.

Gaara did not. His grip only tightened around her wrist, and it caused the woman to choke back a gasp of pain.

"I-I s-said let g-go of me, G-Gaara!" The woman cried out, helplessly, like a pathetic victim begging her perpetrator to have mercy on her life. She didn't sound anything like she wanted to, though.

"I think, asked you to let go."

This caused Gaara to instantly loosen his grip on his wife, and turn to the new intruder. Hinata, turned quickly to stare at her saviour only to regret her decision.

"Get out of my office." Gaara made his way towards Shinomiya, dangerously, while he clenched his jaw to the point of hurting himself. He did not expect anything to go the way things were going at the moment, for all he wanted was for his wife to just cheer up. How things had gone so horribly downhill within a matter of minutes, Gaara could not fathom. It was true that he was annoyed at his wife's preference of spending time with others, besides himself. But it was only human nature was it not? The husband could ask his wife for some time too, could he not?

* * *

 **A/N : So what do you think of this chapter? I think its heavily flawed but well I tried under the circumstances. Wasn't really feeling all too well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review and favourite my story! (Could I get a couple more reviews pretty pleaaase?)**


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII.

Title : Chaos.

* * *

 _Flashback :_

" _Get out of my office." Gaara made his way towards Shinomiya, dangerously, while he clenched his jaw to the point of hurting himself. He did not expect anything to go the way things were going at the moment, for all he wanted was for his wife to just cheer up. How things had gone so horribly downhill within a matter of minutes, Gaara could not fathom. It was true that he was annoyed at his wife's preference of spending time with others, besides himself. But it was only human nature was it not? The husband could ask his wife for some time too, could he not?_

* * *

"Are you hurt anywhere, _hime?_ " Shinomiya Hayato was concerned, for the woman in the drab Suna office. He had, undeniably intruded inside a rather hostile atmosphere, but he did not care much. He did not care that he was crossing paths with The Kazekage. _If he hurt her in any way…._

Gaara Sabaku, however, was not having any of it. In his opinion, a stranger cannot just barge inside a room without even having the decency to knock – especially when he is aware that the Kage _was_ busy. Besides, how dare this _intruder_ call _his_ wife by that name?

 _Hime._ It meant Princess or Demoiselle.

It was appalling that this man, a mere newcomer in the Kage's own lair, bore no shame in calling _his_ wife, princess, in the Kage's very presence. And it annoyed Gaara, the word impaled in his mind like a dull sword which seemed to cause displeasure with every passing minute.

Gaara clenched, and unclenched his fists slowly but out of eyesight.

Hinata, too was surprised of the man's manner of talking in front of her wed. She was aware of the nick name that Shinomiya had kept for her, back in her younger days when she had a close relation with the Hayato man, but she did not think that he would call her by that name after so many years. It was like time had not passed for him; As if, he did not acknowledge that she was wedded to someone else. Nevertheless, she shook her head quickly, while subconsciously brushing her lips with the bruised hand.

She recalled how minutes earlier, Gaara had made an effort to appease her inspite of the glum news of her friends leaving the next morning. It was true that he had not used the most effective techniques what with nearly leaving a mark on her wrist, from the time he held her wrist ever so tightly, but she felt sympathy for him. The man was just trying to kiss her, and wanted some of her time, which she had not been really doing as of recent. To be fair, it was pretty much her fault for neglecting her husband so much.

But, to use force? How effective was that?

"That is not her name." The redhead man, spat at the speaker of the voice whilst the glare simply got darker. He would not physically do anything unless he was provoked, but as of recent it was getting impossible to abstain from choking this man with sand, or maybe smash the man's skull against the wall. Maybe just a little bit, till the poor man's forehead was caked with blood?

How long, the redheaded Kage stood with his fist clenched and eyes narrowed down to slits, he could not remember. He remembered the One Tailed Demon, screaming at him from within though; He remembered how the Shukaku was chanting 'blood' about a hundred times a minute, and it greatly caused a headache. One second, the man was standing intact, with his wife standing behind him in fear, and Shinomiya on the other end of the room, looking just as defiant; and the next minute, Gaara was holding his head, and had slowly begun to kneel on the floor while screaming at the Shukaku to stop with its monstrous demands.

Hinata was quick to act, and upon kneeling down with him, instantly cradled her husband's now vulnerable form, and wiped some of the blood that had seemingly started dripping from his forehead. She was perplexed and worried at the same time. Where did the blood come from? She had not seen any gash or cut on his forehead, just moments ago. But she _was_ aware of the fact that she had not seen Gaara like this, before. It scared her to the very core, especially when upon skin contact, Gaara – or the person in her husband's place-, shot his eyes open and glared up at her with something that Hinata could not forget.

It was not something she could really put together in a word, per se. But it all amounted to something sinister and she grew extremely nervous upon realizing that it was her, that he seemingly targeted.

"S-S-Shinomiya, g-get Sakura here right n-now!" She cried at the now, statue of a man with silver hair, and upon seeing that he made no sudden movements, she turned to scream at him for the second time, only to realize that the man was just as scared as she was. He froze in his place, as if he were in shock, but soon enough got back to his senses when he was pushed by two other people entering the room, now filled with chaos.

Just as they entered, Shinomiya ran off calling for the medical ninja in a rather shrill voice, whilst the two Sabaku siblings instantly knelt beside their youngest brother with an unreadable expression. Temari was the first to speak though. "Did he harm you?" she asked, rather calmly despite the situation, which only grew more chaotic with Gaara moaning something gibberish about Yashamaru, his uncle. He had, at one point, started screaming and, Hinata had noted how his voice had changed dramatically as if he were bearing two larynxes instead of one.

She had even noted, how his nails were suddenly growing visibly sharp, and claw-like. _That_ was when she started getting really scared.

"N-No, he was fine just m-moments ago, T-Temari-san!" Hinata cried out in impatience, for she was wondering why the fuck Shinomiya was taking so long to fetch Sakura. "G-Gaara, you're going to be o-okay..." this bit, she whispered down to her husband, who although had stopped moaning in pain, now just lay limp in his wife's arms. One could easily mistake him for being motionless, was it not for his slow breathing.

Gasping at this new development, the Suna mistress stared at Temari, who clearly knew what was happening. Maybe, it was not the first time this happened to the Kage? Why wouldn't she just tell Hinata?

"This is not a good sign, Lady Hinata you need to step away." Kankuro spoke quietly, as he himself, inched away from the lifeless form of his brother. Surely, he knew what this meant, and the fact that both the siblings wore expressions of fear meant that _something big_ could happen. Yet, Hinata did not have the heart to just leave a human being- let alone her husband-, in such a pitiful condition. The man's already pale skin looked visibly whiter and pastier.

"I-I can't leave him like t-this, K-Kankuro san!" the woman with pale eyes cried out in defiance, despite her fear. She was determined not to leave the man's sight, if not anything but for humanity's sake.

Where _had_ the others disappeared off to, anyway?

"Why is h-he so c-cold?!" she cried again, this time out of desperation. It was not the fact that she could not live without him, but she simply could not have a completely healthy, fit man suddenly turn into a lifeless body in front of her. It seemed sinister to even think such a thought of just leaving him like that. She had to try and get him some help, at the very least.

And so she did. The woman carefully placed her husband's head on the crimson carpet of the office, and stumbled to the desk where an intercom like phone laid, waiting to be used.

With a sudden air of determination, Hinata dialled the only key that was understandable to her, and at once she heard a crackle from the other end, followed by a man's deep voice filled with curiosity. She realised it was pretty late into the night, and that the servants probably were not expecting a phone call at this time of the night. "Milord?" the man spoke, rather sleepily.

Hinata watched as Sakura Haruno, finally rushed inside the room along with the full group of Konohagakure ninjas, their expressions all grave and serious. Naruto was the first to kneel down beside the lifeless form of the Kage, whilst the sand siblings rushed out together to fetch more servants, who in turn would call the Suna doctor.

"Something has h-happened to Lord G-Gaara," she trembled as she spoke, but to her surprise, Hinata hardly stuttered- she felt authority and responsibility take over her form, as she continued in a more urgent voice, "Call for the village doctor, and bring some w-water. _Now._ " She slammed the phone down and rushed back to her husband whose breathing, she noticed, only got more slow.

Sakura quickly checked the man's wrist and jugular for pulse, and upon not receiving positive report, laid an eerily glowing palm on his forehead. Hinata watched in awe, whilst the pink haired medic mumbled something gibberish before opening her eyes and shaking her head. "He rejected." She whispered, to the blond haired ninja, whose concerned expression suddenly brightened visibly, "You're not kidding are you?" he asked, just to be sure he heard right.

The woman shook her head.

"R-Rejected what? I-Is he alright, S-Sakura?" Hinata was confused more than ever now, and wondered why Naruto was so happy all of a sudden. A human being was barely alive and this man was happy about it? Was he stupid?

"He rejected the Shukaku from taking over his body," Sakura started, rather irritated than considerate, for she was trying to concentrate on the limp man's heartbeat report, but sighed softly and glanced at her beau, who was only too happy to explain for her. "Hinata, don't you get it? He stopped the demon from taking control!" he beamed, his teeth flashing too brightly for his good.

"B-But will he…" The poor woman started, rather confused than happy about this bit of information. Why would that matter right now? Isn't the man in mortal peril right now? He was barely breathing anyway. There would be time to celebrate his protest later, when she was sure he would be _alive._

"Live? Of course, Hinata!" Naruto finished for the pale eyed woman, who visibly lightened up and sighed in relief. At least, he would live. She wished she could have saved her mother too, and she would do anything in her power to bring her back to life. She was guilty too, and henceforth, made a promise to herself that she would try everything necessary to keep a human being from dying in front of her eyes. She did not want to relive that a second time.

Besides, she wondered what life would be if her husband suddenly died on her. She shuddered at the thought.

Just then, two things happened. First, the servants all came rushing inside along with Temari and Kankuro leading the way. They were quick to carry the Kage away in an emergency ambulance that was waiting downstairs.

Second, the body they were carrying on the makeshift medical bed, seemingly started stirring. Breathing became more even, and stable.

 _He will live._

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Okay so yeah I've been gone for MONTHS. I basically abandoned this anyway since I had other stuff to do in real. I've just completed a really rough semester in college, dealing with a continuous health problem, AND TOTALLY GOING FOR A VACAY TO THAILAND NEXT MONTH.**_

 _ **So so sorry for not updating in such a long time, guys. Trust me I miss you! Please forgive me and have mercy on me pls lol.**_

 _ **And I know this chapter is a tad bit dramatic than the others, but I figured why not give some drama and chaos? Makes the romance all the more better. Don't worry the upcoming chapters WILL be better, and EEEEE, more moments between Gaara and Hinata (*spoiler alert*)**_

 _ **That is, if you guys are still willing to read this fanfic.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapterrr!**_

 _ **p.s, anyone of you from Thailand? I'm not creepy I swear lol**_

 _ **p.p.s : please review and like/follow my story! Love youuu! 3**_


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter 14.

Title : **Steady.**

* * *

"I told you before," Gaara No Sabaku growled, at a cheerful female nurse with long blonde hair who, despite being nervous around the famous Kazekage, made sure it did not show on her delicate features. She had been pumping some medicinal fluids into the Kage's bloodstream, with the help of a channel, directly injected into his pale skin. Everytime, she came inside to complete the dreary job, she was welcomed with a frown by the patient in question. This time was no exception, either. He was in a rather foul mood that morning, for he was to be discharged after being held prisoner for the past forty-eight hours. "I am better and do not require this anymore, so I demand that you stop it, at once." He was expectant that the nurse would simply cower and stop her torture, out of fear if anything.

She flinched once, and was probably giving second thoughts to performing her assigned duty but her short conflict was interrupted, for a man came bustling inside – a familiar black haired man, with paint drawn all over his face- and demanded the Kage's attention immediately. As far as a healing man's attention could go.

"Gaara, they've discharged you," Kankuro, the middle Sabaku sibling, cried out excitedly, as if it were him receiving the good news and not the patient, and ran towards Gaara's side, shaking the cold hospital bed railing not very slowly, causing the latter to groan. "You should get ready because Everyone is waiting outside!"

"Sir, you're not allowed inside unless you are his immediate family member" the nurse with blonde hair, spoke softly while carrying a cold looking tray that held all sizes of injection tubes, and medicine bottles. It seemed like she was the carrier of torturous tools, and she enjoyed it very much, for she obviously preferred no intruders whilst torturing her patients.

"He is, and kindly leave us." The patient in question, spoke in a monotonous voice for he had obviously dealt enough from this happy go lucky, sadist in disguise of a woman. When said woman had the decency to leave, and had shut the door, a sure sign that she had actually left, the Kazekage spoke again. He was relatively relieved, not having to endure another injection session. "How bad is the damage?" he asked in his raspy, hoarse voice, as if something was permanently scratching his throat and affecting his voice.

"You had all of us scared," The Sand sibling whispered, whilst touching the face paint rather consciously – it was true that when he was outside along with his sister, and other members of the household, the local villagers had turned to look at him with a sense of uncertainty and the odd appearance of his face paint, and a rather large puppet attached to his form certainly did not help.

It was true that the Sabaku siblings were odd people. Deadly, and odd.

"Had it not been for Hinata's quick thinking, you'd probably have lost a life or two!" The man had meant it as a joke, but he knew that if the indigo haired woman had not acted upon the situation, it was a possibility that they would have lost the young Kage to death, or worse, the monster 'Shukaku'.

But he did not. He had rejected the monster from taking over the host's body and soul, and it had obviously made him extremely weak for it took the life out of him to just, send the monster away. If it were to return, and it _would_ return someday and soon, how would Gaara fight it off with ease? How he actually rejected the powerful monster, even he himself could not comprehend. But he did it. It meant victory. _Temporary_ victory.

Gaara had been spacing out pretty often, as of recent. His being out for forty eight hours was enough to make others extremely concerned, but it was enough for him to think. And he thought, subconsciously, unconsciously and the likes. His thoughts were extremely erratic; they ranged from thoughts of Shinomiya Hayato engulfed and choking in a burial of sand, whilst his entire body lay paralysed and limp- his eyes were dull and lifeless, and blood poured out from his mouth as he mumbled for mercy. Or, his headless corpse lying limp on the floor of his office, surrounded by a pool of dark red blood oozing out more by the minute from his open flesh wounds, whilst his head lay in its own pool of blood somewhere close; Other times, the Kage thought about his uncle Yashamaru and the last encounter that was shared with him – on his deathbed, and in a pool of his blood, whilst he voiced his hatred for the young Kage openly, before blowing himself up. Still other times, he would think about his wife, back in Sunagakure Tower – or at least he thought she was waiting there -, and how innocent she truly was. She heard about his monster, and the crimes it made him do, but if she felt any fear, it did not show openly. Perhaps, she would feel fear only if he had her blood on his hands. Perhaps, she would regret ever knowing him, if her life was at his mercy and she was begging him to just kill her to rid her of her pathetic life as a failure.

" _She_ has been waiting patiently, young brother." Kankuro spoke again, shaking away more thoughts of the young indigo haired heiress, from the Kage's corrupt mind. He stared up at his elder sibling with pale, unreadable eyes. His pale teal orbs that hid so much. "Everyone is happy knowing you're okay!" Kankuro cried again, more excitedly this time.

Groaning at the rise in the man's voice, Gaara, grabbed onto the bedsheet and clenched onto it, as if restraining the pain from increasing, in his head. He did not speak for what seemed like painful minutes, but then finally he did in his raspy whisper of a voice, "No one is happy Kankuro – they're just disguising their disappointment."

"What are yo-" Kankuro's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. He knew people were scared of his younger brother, some even hated him but to think his own family would hate him?

"I would like to be alone." Gaara cut him off, but only to be disappointment, for his seemingly progressive demand was coming true with Kankuro slowly turning to leave; only to hear a knock from the other end. A soft knock, that was followed by a softer feminine voice. "L-Lord Gaara, m-may I enter?"

Gaara sighed, and clenched his jaws. "Enter." He spoke in a relatively louder voice, as he glanced at his elder brother who was about to leave. _Good luck with that_ , the man had mouthed before grinning and pushing the door open, allowing the petite woman to enter, and him to leave. He smiled good naturedly at her.

The woman looked paler than usual, the color from her cheeks seemed to have disappeared indefinitely, and her hair was slightly dishevelled; her clothes seemed unkept, and crinkled in places, but even then, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were hopeful, and upon seeing her husband alive and healthi _er_ , Hinata was relieved. Gaara had been watching the woman stride towards him, and take her place on a seat, beside the hospital bed, meant for the attendants. The room was rather spacious, with a full sofa set on the other side of the room, complete with a mini coffee table. The room also offered entertainment in the form of a flat screen television, but despite the five-star facilities of the hospital room, the atmosphere was glum and gloomy along with the environment.

As of now, the only thing not gloomy, was the woman's presence.

"I-I have been told to h-help you, t-till you are d-discharged" the woman stuttered, whilst blushing slightly knowing her husband's intent gaze was on her at the moment. She wondered just how, she was going to help the man get dressed, when she was afraid to simply touch him. Why couldn't his siblings take care of this job anyway? What if he got defensive, and tried to harm her again should she dare to touch him? Besides, he looked completely capable of dressing himself, and what were nurses for anyway?

Except, the thought of the nurses touching the man, and possibly seeing him semi naked faintly caused discomfort in the woman's mind. Besides, the man himself would surely not allow it. Right?

"Help me how?" her husband asked bluntly, while staring at her intently still. It was not a lecherous stare, but a simple thing that he did whenever he was being spoken to, or vice versa. It was the one thing that he knew that made others uncomfortable, and this was no exception. The poor woman was practically turning red like a beetroot. "T-To h-help you g-get dressed." She spoke with great difficulty. Surely the man could at least have his own bath, could he not?

Gaara found this rather strange. What was the meaning of get dressed? He was never the type to spend hours on dressing – for him, it was simply taking a bath, spraying some cologne and throwing on his clothes. He normally did not have time to brush his hair which was probably why he always had messy hair that pretty much suited him.

But in the past forty eight hours, he had not been able to do any of those things. He had been out cold, up until late the last night, where he stayed awake thinking about rather erratic things. This morning, he heard the news of his discharge, and he was relieved to say the least. Gaara was aware of the impending work that must have piled up in his office, not to mention the upcoming visit from the Council members of Suna. This was the wrong time to have fallen ill this way, and he hoped more than ever to just leave the mundane hospital room that seemingly turned him more insane by the passing minute.

He had also no chance, to actually take a bath and 'get dressed'. He felt dirty, and he was stinking of his own sweat. He needed to 'get dressed'. And so he, nodded. It was not the idea that his wife would probably see him semi-naked that really bothered him – but it was the fact that he would be needing _her_ help to get ready, that really annoyed him. But as of then, he did not have much of an option. He was hooked to an IV pole, with a heavy channel inside his skin through which the fluids entered his bloodstream. He was weak, and had a raging headache. Whether or not, Gaara liked it, he needed her help lest he fall flat on his face upon the event of actually getting out of the bed and dressing.

"W-Well what would I h-have to do, f-first?" His wife asked softly, almost in a whisper, the color never leaving her face. She prayed and prayed, hoping that she would not have to give him a bath. God forbid, if she had to do that, then she would probably die. Then again, he _was_ her _husband_. Legally speaking, she had every right to see him naked.

But what if she did? She knew her husband was not an ordinary looking man. He had striking features, what with his mesmerising teal orbs, his messy red hair, and pale white skin. The thing she found most striking about him, was the kanji for love on his forehead. She would have liked to touch it someday. If he allowed it.

And what about his physique? He did not seem to be the athletic type, but under all those robes, it seemed like he had a pretty tough yet lean body. Maybe he worked out in the wee hours when no one was watching? Nonethless, she shook thoughts of her husband naked away from her head, and slowly but steadily started unhooking the IV pole from him, all the while nervous about when he might change his mind and possibly fling something at her and yell at her to get out. She was aware that he was going through a rough mental patch, given he had endured some turmoil two days ago.

Surprisingly, he did not say anything. He did not even flinch when she skilfully, pulled the heavy covers off him, allowing him to get up from his abode for the past two days. It was obvious that he had chosen to have a sponge bath first and foremost, and when he had voiced his desire, Hinata nodded patiently and glided towards the bathroom to get his bath water ready. It was only recommended, that patients bathe with lukewarm to warm water, and not cold water. And so she started preparing his water, and getting the soaps, shampoos and the likes ready for a comfortable bath.

Gaara, on his own, decided to get up from the bed and walk around slightly. He faintly remembered the last time he walked since he entered this hellhole. He had been put in a wheelchair, back on his bed and there he lay like a helpless form weighing heavy with injections and other torturous things. Now, after what seemed like forever he was getting the chance to move, and he was taking it.

And he was doing pretty fair, in his opinion. It was true he felt a whirl of dizziness as he stood up, but after steadying himself, it was sure that he got his balance and started walking around. With more effort, he was able to successfully take off his hospital gown as well, minus his trousers underneath. He preferred to keep it on for the sponge bath, but it probably needed a washing on an emergency basis anyway. Nonetheless, he decided to keep it on. After all, it was a female in the other room. Never mind that it was his wife. They had not even consummated yet, so it felt rather odd to strip naked in front of her on a non-sexual basis.

Hinata, arrived just in time to catch her husband stripping and instantly the color in her face turned darker than before. It was true that he was a patient, but she could help the sight of his bare torso enter her thoughts in a rather perverted manner. He had to be working out at least three hours a day to have biceps that size. His chiselled form, which was lean yet muscular could put an athletic to shame. She realized she had been staring, when he narrowed his teal orbs at her, his expression unreadable. It meant, that he was ready for the bath though.

And so, she stumbled towards him, suddenly aware that her knees had gone weak on her – and, with some difficulty, managed to get his form to lean on her slightly as they made their way, rather awkwardly, towards the bathroom.

Gaara, though taken aback at her blunt action, was pleasantly surprised. He did not want to exactly speak at this point, nor did he want to get too close, but being able to lean on her, with her arm wrapped around his bare waist was enough to send a couple shivers down his spine. It was possibly because her hand was so cold. Or maybe he was running a slight fever? Either way, he was surprised that he enjoyed the feeling and no voice from within was screaming in his head. Besides, he caught a nice whiff of her midnight blue tress, which smelt faintly of lavender lilies mixed with slight grease.

"Y-You j-just sit h-here w-while I rub the soap on y-your b-b-body," Hinata stuttered pathetically, for the gravity of the situation slowly loomed over her head. She was to give this man, whom she was unsure of, a sponge bath. How could she ever pull this off? What if she hurt his hand? He was aware that he could not wet the arm with a channel, and henceforth kept it at a distance from his body. What if he did not like it? It was not anything new, him liking anything, but she did not want to annoy him further.

Gaara, however, just sighed and nodded. He did not speak.

Taking this a sign to carry on, Hinata poured some body gel on a loofah and slathered it on the Kage's naked arm. A safe place to start from, she thought mentally while carefully holding onto his arm to make sure it held up straight while rubbing the loofah all over his arm. If Gaara flinched, she decided not to let it affect her. She was doing her job very gently, it was not possible that she hurt him. Right?

Receiving no response from the Kage, Hinata continued slathering soap all over his naked torso, all the while being careful not to let even a drop of water touch his other arm. When she was done with rubbing soap all over his torso, she decided it was a hair wash that he needed. But she was extremely nervous to even try, for it was _his_ hair and she knew all about being possessive about hair. Hanabi, back home, was pretty possessive about people touching her hair. Anyone besides Hinata, who tried touching Hanabi's hair, would be subject to pain. The woman with pale eyes smiled, at the thought of her sister back in Konoha.

"What is it?" Gaara asked with his non-existent eyebrows knitting together. He had been watching her whilst she performed a sponge bath on him, dutifully. He was confused, and unsure of how to react with her seeing him half naked, and touching him constantly.

"I-I was j-just thinking a-about m-m-my sister back home" Hinata responded, subconsciously while slowly pouring shampoo on his hair, and rubbing it all over it. She was careful, to not rub too hard lest she angered him, and cause his headache to get worse. "You said home." The Kazekage narrowed his eyes into slits, towards his wife, who stiffened visibly and stopped rubbing. She somehow could not meet his eye, at this moment and simply stared at his now, red, frothy hair as if it were the most interesting thing.

"I-I s-said it out of r-reflex, I-I'm so-sorry!" she cried, apologetically, whilst blushing darkly once again. But she knew that the damage was already done. Oh _why_ was she so daft? Could she not think twice before speaking to the Kazekage himself? Would he now, send her back? Where would she go if he were to turn her away? What about her marriage?

"Is this not your home too?" Gaara Sabaku asked directly, and bluntly. He did not know how to twist words and lace words with flowery language. He was blunt, and painfully bitter to the truth. He knew the truth would hurt but he had no care for it. Nevertheless, when Hinata did not respond instantly, Gaara's eyebrows knitted more closely together. Why wouldn't she answer? Did she still miss her home back in Konohagakure?

"I-It i-is a home of s-sorts" Hinata responded, while looking away. Her voice got softer, if that was possible. But she meant every bit of what she said. It was true that Sunagakure was nothing like Konohagakure, but she was wed here and she was bound to make the former her second home.

"Look at me, Hinata." Gaara whispered back, as he wore a slightly pained expression in comparison to his normally unreadable expression, and when she _did_ turn her face towards him, her pearlescent orbs met his teal orbs, and they seemed to stare at eachother for what seemed like forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N : This is a long ass chapter and it took me exactly 2 1/2 hours to complete lols. I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _ **Btw, shoutout to ForgetMeNutella – Thanks sooo much for your review! Also, I loooove OHSC. One of the cutest and the funniest out there :3**_

 _ **Please review, and fav/follow!**_

 _ **ENJOYYYYY!**_


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter 15.

Title : Revelations.

* * *

 ***In The Hyuga Household, Konohagakure***

"Uncle Hiashi, you called for me?" A certain dark haired man, with pearlescent orbs to match with his cousin, came forth inside the restricted room of the Hyuga clan's head, Hiashi Hyuga. Neji and Tenten, had returned home shortly after witnessing his dear cousin's marriage ceremony with the Fifth Kazekage. It was a no brainer that the Hyuga prodigy held a sense of doubt for the Kazekage, a feeling that was justified due to the latter's monstrosity. It was unfair that Hinata was forced into marrying Gaara Sabaku – for _business purposes_ no less.

"Neji, have a seat will you?" Hiashi spoke, in a rather curt voice. He was known throughout the household, and throughout Konoha as a powerful man, embittered in nature and extremely rigid and brutal. He had turned embittered even more so, after the death of his wife, and upon realizing that his first born, Hinata, was of no practical use to him and the clan, he turned against her. However, it was not that he did not care for his child; he just could not bear to live with such a disappointment of a daughter. Especially since, his own nephew was clearly more well suited to be the Hyuga clan leader – a fact that caused family ties to loosen, between Hiashi and his twin, Hizashi.

He had, upon realizing that his first born, Hinata, bore no benefits to the clan, and without second thought, packed her off to Sunagakure to wed her. _A good riddance,_ he had thought to himself over and over, to lighten the slight guilt that was piling on his chest.

And yet, here he was today. Embittered even more, and somewhat negligent to the matters of the household. He no longer, came out of his lair- only for meals, and for occasional strolls around the household. He no longer entered Hanabi's room, to even chat with her – a fact that was actually quite alright with Hanabi, for she herself had vowed never to speak with 'father' for as long as she lived, for packing off her dear sister to an alien place. Hiashi Hyuga, was embittered and in ruins, as was the household's atmosphere. Had it not been for Neji and Tenten's implied authority and efforts, the entire household would be in ruins too.

 _A dark cellar is lighted with dim lights; the light without which, the room would be invisible, and gloomy and extremely cold._ It seemed like an over-exaggeration to the highest extent, but everyone in the house knew it. Hinata may have been a weak ninja, but her presence lifted the spirits of the otherwise gloomy, dull household. And now, even Hiashi was forced to admit this, somewhere deep in his mind.

"Do you need me for anything in particular, Uncle?" Neji, too had held a slight grudge on this man, ever since that fateful day. He knew all the reasons, selfish and wise, and knew with obviousness that his uncle's reasoning was more selfish than wise. He knew that, Hiashi had been looking for an excuse to send Hinata away, and for that, Neji hated his uncle. Even now, he tried to show his disdain for the older Hyuga, in his voice which was laced with rigidity and aloofness.

"Have some _sake_ , my boy." Hiashi had been kneeling in front of a traditional Japanese mahogany zen table that was rather bare besides a bamboo tablemat, a bottle of strong sake, and two traditional clay containers. He poured the colourless liquid in the second container and pushed it forward, gesturing his nephew to take a sip. When the younger man declined, Hiashi smiled a rare smile and gulped down the contents of his glass. Silence ensued and Neji started growing impatient, if tapping his fingers together was any indication.

"I have called you to let you know that, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya will be visiting the manor tomorrow." The elder man finally spoke, his voice heavy and hoarse from all the sakes he had been drinking in the past couple months. He could no longer, activate his Byakugan with ease, for he lacked concentration now that it was clouded with alcohol. He had become everything he hoped never to become – a shadow of his former self. "You and Tenten must be present to welcome them."

"Uncle," Neji spoke almost instantly, without even giving the Hyuga head a chance to take another sip of his sake – his pale eyes narrowed just slightly, and he took his chance to unearth the buried topic that Hiashi, so despised. "You forget that I am _not_ the head of this family, _she_ is." He was well aware that Hiashi would understand the meaning, and he most certainly did, for he sipped on his sake too fast and had to succumb to a vicious coughing fit. Neji did not flinch, and simply waited for the old man to respond, when he had reconciled.

"We do not speak of _her_ , you should know that better than anyone else." Hiashi spoke in hushed tones, contempt clear in his voice. He would have raised his voice, but was seemingly unable to. His health had been failing him recently, and it was not unknown to the man himself.

"What I _do_ know is that you were selfish to have pimped out your _first_ daughter, to a monster!" Neji spat, his voice growing clearly louder and overriding his uncle's. He did not care, and was surprised to find that his throat was choking up just slightly. He clearly remembered the day, when he was present during these discussions of his cousin's apparent marriage. He knew things were not going well in Konohagakure, but to resort to this?

* * *

 _Flashback :_

" _The situation here in Konohagakure does not look very promising, Hiashi – you ought to appoint a more able leader." An elderly man in white and blue robes, and donning an oversized hat spoke in a soft but urgent voice. Three other men were present. Out of these three, Hiashi, Neji and Kakashi Hatake were from Konohagakure. The other elderly man, in robes, was from Sunagakure – a powerful desert land and business partners with Konoha._

 _They had been sitting inside the business office of the Hyuga manor, which was rather dull and unfriendly, and only included the basic décor – a large U shaped office table, and zen chairs. Lighting was sufficient what with the large windows overlooking the Konohagakure hills of Hogakes. However, the environment was that of gloominess and seriousness. Neji had felt extremely out of place, amongst a small crowd of elders, and wished more than ever to take a stroll with his wife and cousin side by side. He wished he could call Hinata inside too – after all, she was the heiress of the clan and not him._

" _I am aware of the crumbling state, and Lady Tsunade is doing everything in her power but we simply do not have sufficient funds it seems."_

 _What a lying bastard, Neji thought to himself bitterly. He was well aware of Hiashi secretly stealing, and living a more than comfortable lifestyle here in his manor, whilst the common men of the village could not find bread to make ends meet. It was all because of that wretched excuse of a man, Zabuza who had been plundering the village with his gang. No less than a monster, Neji had thought. The man pretended to be innocent, and secretly plundered the riches of the village using either weapons, most times, or selling his wares at exorbitant prices, through a middle-man._

 _Now though, Tsunade was the Hokage of the village, important matters were always passed onto the two most powerful clans of Konoha – Hyuga and Itachi. This case of importance was specifically given to the Hyuga clan to decide, for the council member, so named Asuma, had specifically asked for Hiashi's opinion. It was no surprise that he hid an ulterior motive to be approaching Hiashi- for one, the Itachi clan did not have any heiresses', just heirs._

" _If your village turns to dust, where will I visit in times of need?" the old man named Asuma joked, good naturedly, while taking a sip of his jasmine tea. He had a rather creepy habit of sniffing everything in close distance to him. It was not the jasmine tea that he sniffed easily, but the fear that was evident in Hiashi's normally dull, pale eyes. "This village will cease to exist if you don't do anything quickly."_

 _After hours of talking, and negotiations, the meeting came down to a conclusion – Sunagakure would reach out a helping hand to aid Konohagakure's crumbling village. So far, it sounded like a fairly innocent agreement and Neji was content with it._

 _Until…_

" _You know about Gaara Sabaku don't you? Our current Kazekage?" Asuma coughed slightly, upon choking on the jasmine tea that he was casually sipping._

 _Hiashi did not flinch, and he was pretty content and grateful to Asuma for offering assistance. He simply nodded, while taking his sip of tea. He just nodded, very slightly, but enough for the other older man to understand._

" _He is in need of a wife." The man from Sunagakure spoke, bluntly and to the point._

" _Well, isn't that lovely? We shall not miss his upcoming wedding." Hiashi responded curtly, the idea of the upcoming decision not even entering his mind for the moment. He was too busy thinking about how he could secretly stash away more funds that would be coming his way in the near future._

 _Asuma sighed once. It was hard not to miss the emphasis he put on the word 'wife', and yet Hiashi had failed to comprehend it. The former man, smiled rather slyly and remarked, "Why, we have enough time to decide whether the wedding will take place here or in Suna, don't we?"_

 _Neji froze right there. Hiashi stopped drinking, and set his tea-cup down. He went blank for a minute or so, before the wheels in his mind started spinning dangerously._

 _For the first time, that evening, Neji spoke. "What do you mean, here or in Suna?"_

 _Asuma was only too glad to answer, and extremely sweetly too. "Why, I would have expected that Hiashi would return my favour in some way, or the other?"_

 _Hiashi stayed silent, whilst Neji stood up in a newfound sense of rage, punching the table as he rose. "Speak clearly, alien!"_

" _Neji, apologize to the man at once." The elder Hyuga commanded, whilst Kakashi who had stayed silent throughout, patted his back to calm him down. Even he, looked shocked._

 _However, Neji simply looked away._

" _Hiashi, if you want Suna's help, you shall give your first born's hand for marriage to our leader, Gaara."_

" _Hinata? Why of course. She is all yours." The man spoke with no emotion, and actually spat upon taking his eldest daughter's name. She was a failure throughout her life, and finally there had come a time for her use. There was no way Hiashi would back down. Besides, she was simply a waste of resources, and a burden. She had also been interfering with Hanabi's training by turning her to mush, just like herself. Good riddance to bad rubbish, he had thought._

" _Uncle, I will never allow you take Hinata away like that!" Neji cried out, in sheer anger and hatred. He was aware of the older Hyuga's manipulation and brutal ways, but he could degrade to this level Neji could never fathom._

" _Kakashi, please escort my nephew out of the room." Hiashi spoke, unflinchingly without even turning to look at the young male being dragged out. However, just before leaving, Hiashi warned his nephew to keep his mouth shut about this to Hinata AND Hanabi, and that if he dared to open it, he would be personally answerable to him. He also mentioned that the young man would face dire consequences as a result._

" _Welcome to the family." Asuma had spoken, the slyness not missed in his voice._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Neji, do not forget who you are speaking to. I am _still_ the head of this family and you bow to _me_." Hiashi coughed up the last bit of his sentence, acidly. He knew deep inside that what he had done was wrong, to his daughter. As a father, he had done something terrible but he had given his word. Besides, it was not that he had not benefitted from the regular flow of income that came his way. Somehow, it is a habit of people like him – to allow money as a means to suppress emotions. Why, people do it all the time. The man had simply been cast by the magic spells of money.

"I no longer bow to you, uncle." The entire time, Neji's pearlescent orbs remained dull and lifeless, but somehow upon responding in this manner, the younger Hyuga's eyes changed – they were bright, and determined. As if, he were prepared for anything. He stood there for a minute or two, in complete silence allowing his words to sink and when he received no response from the head, Neji smirked to himself, and turned to leave the restricted lair of the Hyuga manor, leaving the other man alone to his miseries.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, In Sunagakure; Sabaku Tower***

A certain redhead man with dishevelled hair, dressed in traditional white Kage robes, sat at his office table, whilst his gaze rested on the view below, from the bay windows that stood near the table. He had been pacing out often, but as of then he was concentrating fully. The fountain ink-pen in his hand, lay ignored as it blotched ink on a sheet of paper that seemed unimportant as it was dreary.

Gaara had seen something far more interesting. His gaze was on a certain indigo haired woman, who had been taking a stroll around the small garden that Temari had managed to upkeep. The garden however, lacked lustre and greenery like the ones found in Konohagakure – the only flowers it was capable of growing in the dusty, sandy weather were cacti plants- mainly Optunia and Sansevieria, and very few blood red roses. They all looked beautiful, but were dangerous to touch, if anyone dared.

The indigo haired woman, had been strolling lazily, allowing her hair to fall gracefully in a messy braid and donning a floor length white dress. He could not see her face, but he knew that she would be looking beautiful in anything she wore. He had seen proof on countless occasions, and right now, he wished that she would turn around and glance upstairs to catch him watching her.

He had been grateful to her for nursing him back to health after his hospital episode- he had noted very carefully, how she used to make it a point to _physically_ feed him his daily chicken soup – one that was so mundane and tasteless that Gaara actually despised it. However, he was prescribed it for it had proper healing properties, and his family had made sure he would take it. Just to make things easier, his wife had conveniently added noodles to the soup to make it more interesting and it had helped the Kage revive his appetite immensely, for he too like his friend Naruto, liked noodles.

Just a couple days ago or so, the Kage was back to his health and had been busy with preparing for the council members' arrival which was supposedly two days from that day. He had been wanting to hear reports about their trading partners in Konoha, and the Water Village and in fact had other important matters to discuss.

However, at that moment, he could not help but forget about his impending work and simply watch the woman who had suddenly crouched down to examine a certain genus of plant, and was seemingly fixated on her work – whatever it was. Within a flash of seconds, however, she turned around to apparently, call someone for assistance. Gaara could not see who it was, but he had seen his wife's face which had been pale as usual, but there was beauty in her pale complexion. Her pearlescent orbs looked bright, and almost happy. And, after a long time, he could see her break into a smile. She had beads of sweat on her forehead that caused her hair to get matted, but even that looked beautiful on her.

It had been during this analysis, that Hinata quickly glanced upwards towards the Kage's office window from where Gaara had been watching her. She had caught him red-handed, and he froze for a minute, his face expressionless. His eyebrows knit together just slightly, and he would have turned away instantly had it not been for her smile. No, she had not been smiling at the assistance that she had asked for, but she was smiling up at him. He could not tell if it was a nervous smile, or a smile out of fear, or a simple genuine smile – but it was a smile.

Too bad, he did not smile back. He just blinked down at her, and turned away towards his mundane office surrounding trying to justify his abnormal heart beat rate. He was probably startled at being caught, he thought to himself. Maybe he had not expected her to catch him, he had thought.

That brought him momentary relief, until he drowned himself in his work for the next few hours.

* * *

 _ **A/N : So, this was some revelations. I mean, there might be more for later. MIGHT :o im not saying anything for certain lol.**_

 _ **In the meantime, lets enjoy Gaara acting cute. You have to admit, he IS cute for secretly watching Hinata and hiding upon being caught.**_

 _ **Guys, please feel free to critize too if theres any complaints. I mean I'd like to know where I'm going wrong and your reviews will help fix my mistakes.**_

 _ **Please Review, Follow/Favorite blah blah my story :3**_


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter 16.

Title : Nightmares.

* * *

 _Flashback :_

 _No, she had not been smiling at the assistance that she had asked for, but she was smiling up at him. He could not tell if it was a nervous smile, or a smile out of fear, or a simple genuine smile – but it was a smile._

 _Too bad, he did not smile back. He just blinked down at her, and turned away towards his mundane office surrounding trying to justify his abnormal heart beat rate. He was probably startled at being caught, he thought to himself. Maybe he had not expected her to catch him, he had thought._

Today had been the day.

The day, various council members with balding heads and sly intelligence had voiced their thoughts on Gaara Sabaku's marriage, in their equally croaking voices. Truth be told, Gaara had not expected the outcome of their Annual Council Meeting. Every year, the council simply sat down with the Kage in their usual teakwood table that was made to be in a C shape so really, it looked like a Circle meeting of the Sunagakure officials with Gaara always being in the centre of attention and scrutiny.

It had not changed even after Rasa, the fourth Kage's death. Gaara had been under scrutiny during the predecessor's tyrannical reign and it continued even more so after his son succeeded the throne. Older, wiser council officials regretted the decision, and hated Gaara for it, all the while wondering how a teenage boy of the mere age of seventeen had come to rule the village whilst they, being so much more experienced and just were suppressed to the level of a lowly official. It was a no brainer that the Kazekage throne was sought after desperately, after Gaara sat on it. The older officials expressed their hatred by trying to get rid of the boy with the monster sealed inside him, but they never seemed to remember just how powerful the boy was. Hadn't they heard about the mass genocide that was obviously led by Gaara? Had they not heard of his psychopathic, murderous tendencies? Were they stupid enough to believe that the sealed monster, Shukaku would allow a single human contact? It would never allow harm to touch its wounded host.

Surely these wise old men were aware of this fact? Yet, they did not hesitate to show their disregard towards the Kage.

The Kage however, did not mind himself over puny matters such as their emotions towards him. He was a skilful artist at showing indifference towards the world at large, and he would simply continue his masterful performance of not caring about their opinion. He was the Kage, and nothing those old toady men did, would change that.

However, even Gaara Sabaku, the beautiful monster who did not flinch at the sight of the murders he committed during his past battles, had not expected the outcome of the dreary council meeting.

Later, that day, he had shut himself inside his crummy little office that seemed too small, and suddenly, the man started feeling almost claustrophobic. He needed air, and had to loosen the collar of his attire, as if it were robbing him off from oxygen supply. His hair was dishevelled, his clothes were not neat, and his eyes were paler than usual, as was his skin. His eyebrows were knitted throughout which soon led his already bad headache turn ten times worse. What he had heard, was a valid cause for a splitting headache for anyone, let alone the Kage.

* * *

* **A Few Hours Ago***

"It has been hardly a couple months since the wedding, Asuma." Gaara Sabaku spoke in a gloomy tone and with a voice made out of ice that could make even a human devoid of emotions, cringe.

"My word is final, Gaara."Asuma, the desert village's oldest and wisest counsellor spoke in an equally grim voice. He had known Gaara Sabaku, the loveless child, since the days of his father, Rasa. Asuma had favoured the decision of Shukaku being sealed inside the innocent child, and had thus become a close acquaintance to the family too. He took it upon himself to support the three Sabaku siblings but soon abandoned them once he realised how dire the situation had turned out to be, in the case of the poor redhead.

 _He was, but ,an innocent child._

The relationship between Asuma and Gaara Sabaku was strained as it could be, but both of them needed eachother for the benefit of the village. Gaara however, was just. Asuma, unfortunately for the village, was not. Being the only person to favour the idea of Shukaku, the tailed beast, being sealed inside an innocent child, the man was intended to be twisted. He was brilliant, and had in fact, been the one behind the scheming notion of creating a human weapon for protection purposes.

"We require proof that you are suitable to preside class, and will be so in the near future." With the last of that, Asuma adjourned the meeting as quickly as it started. The man did not enjoy wasting time and always preferred going straight to business to trivial conversations. Maybe that was why he had been able to hold onto his important counsellor position for such long periods.

The meeting may have been over but the contents of the meeting still remained clear in the Kage's brain, which had already caused the beginning of a painful migraine.

From the path from the conference room, to the Kage's small office, Gaara kept replaying the message that Asuma directly threw at him.

Gaara Sabaku sat silently in his office, absentmindedly holding his temple and rubbing it gently not wanting to touch a wrong place and cause severe pain. His eyes were turning heavy, and the papers beneath him seemed to jump up to life and dance in front of him. Numbers looked scary, and wobbly. Words seemed out of place, but he pressed on. He pulled out a fancy looking fountain pen and started to scribble away at a paper that was apparently addressed to Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. He had to write her a letter about the council meeting that had taken place earlier that day. He needed to earn the Hokage's permission, or at least ask of her opinion. He urgently need to meet with her.

However, it probably had been only about a single line of sentence, before the paper beneath him started to dance altogether and the fountain pen's ink blotched the paper silly. Those tiny blotches looked like huge black holes for the redhead, and soon enough those giant black holes began to engulf the Kage into a dreamless slumber.

" _You have not been fulfilling my demands, boy." Gaara could not see the owner but he could hear the anger in the monster voice. He did not have the heart to visualise the monstrosity. Yet he seemed completely calm, outwardly. His voice tone and pitch did not change and his expression seemed the same as It always did – pale._

" _I wont hurt my wife."_

" _Are you sure about that, boy?" the voice growled, but Gaara could hear the sinful laughter in it. He could hear the impending threat hanging above him like a guillotine. But he would not show his fear. If it could be called fear at all._

 _And then, everything went black._

 _The redhead blinked several times only to be welcomed by darkness in every corner. He blinked some more and scanned wherever his gaze could take him, until he saw a tiny light. Moving forward somehow, he saw his wife._

 _Hinata was laying down on her bed, complete with lavender quilts and purple cushions. She appeared to be in dire pain, but her pale orbs caught glimpse of the redhead slowly walking towards and her expression changed within seconds. She smiled heartily at him, the blush never leaving her cheeks though. Gaara gazed at her pearlescent orbs, as he made his way and sat down beside his wife despite a midwife urging him not to. The midwife looked tense and inexperienced, and wanted the man to leave for the woman with indigo hair required assistance._

 _Gaara Sabaku's pale gaze lowered down to his wife's bulging stomach. He was pleasantly surprised, but he did not smile fully. He was content however. He gently touched her protruding belly and rubbed it as if already showing his love for the foetus living inside its mother._

 _Within seconds of his touch, the happy situation turned upside down completely._

 _Hinata's beautiful face was twisted in pain, and she started crying out in a voice that caused goosebumps in the Kage's skin._

" _Shizuka, I-I-I think s-something is happening w-with h-him!" Hinata screamed, and grabbed onto the soft bedsheet and scratched at the pale soft cloth. Gaara could not do anything, and just sat there stiff like he had been turned to stone like one of the many statues the gorgon Medusa had cursed. He watched in horror as the rich lavender bedsheet laid stained with blood. Hinata's thighs were spread out, like she was expecting to give birth soon, and from those thighs, blood poured right down, staining the already stained bed._

" _Please milord, you cant be here!" Shizuka, the midwife cried out. Her face was twisted in a scowl and her hair was half suddenly seemed extremely dishevelled. Her gloves were already stained with a little blood, and she gently pressed the pregnant woman's abdomen. The pregnant woman in question could not stop screaming for it seemed like, every breath she took was like a punishment. "H-He's n-not breathing, S-Shizuka! P-P-Please s-save him!" She screamed every word with a higher tone until her voice caused Gaara immense pain while he simply watched on, dumfounded and in sheer horror._

 _While minutes seemed like years, and with each blood curling scream the redhead died a little inside, the delivery was soon successful._

 _The bed, was nearly completely stained in blood and it reeked of it. Her clothes, once a pure beautiful white in color, now lay limp and damp, caked with blood stains. Her breathing was very shallow. And her eyes, they were barely open. But she knew she had done the glorious deed of bringing a child into the world. Their child._

 _She could now rest in peace._

 _Gaara had only just begun to hold his newborn, wrapped in a warm cloth when he realised his wife's shallow breathing turn even more shallow until it stopped completely. His non-existent eyebrows were knitted together, and he moved towards her, his knees growing very heavy._

" _Hinata?" He called out once, and watched the life drain out of his beautiful wife. Her breathing had stopped, and her skin turned paler than usual. She stopped blinking, and her mouth was shut tight. She could not look at her child after bringing him to the world, but she could feel that it was beautiful. A perfect combination of herself and her dear husband, Gaara._

" _It killed you." The redhead's voice broke as he spoke in a hushed whisper._

Gaara woke up with a startle. His head jerked up, and he blinked a couple of times. He scanned his office wearily and then touched his forehead, near his kanji.

Sweat.

It had only been a nightmare, the redhead sighed softly. He gazed down at the incomplete letter and with due thought, crumpled up the paper and flung it across the room with all his might. Soon after, he went back to rewriting the letter from scratch, this time with more concentration.

He ignored the distant voice in his head, chanting for the woman's blood. Somewhere in his subconscious mind, he could hear a faint laughter. The laughter slowly started growing fainter until it stopped. Gaara's eyebrows knitted again, and he clasped onto the pen tighter than he intended to. His knuckles hurt but he kept putting pressure on the pen's nib till it broke.

" _She will be mine."_ The voice from within laughed. It sounded like a menacing laugher but Gaara was not afraid. He had been afraid of the dream he had, but not of the monster living inside him.

Instead, he started pondering about the impending issue that threatened his position at the office.

He needed an heir.

* * *

 _ **A/N : HEYYYY, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **1, yup I nearly abandoned it again and did it almost lol.**_

 _ **2\. But this is like a guilty pleasure and I couldn't abandon it.**_

 _ **SORRY guys and please keep reading this. I'll try to update faster once I find out what to write about in the next chapterlol.**_

 _ **Kisses!**_

 _ **p/s please review, and follow/like my story.**_


End file.
